Circle
by sandersonsister
Summary: It was the omega's that initiated the courtships, the omega's that decided who was needed in the circle. But it didn't worry Kenma. Honestly, there was a particular reason it didn't worry him. That reason was Kuroo. He always knew the two of them would be together. And he thought that was enough. He was wrong. Kenma/Kuroo/Akaashi/Bokuto/Tsukishima
1. First Mate

AN: Hey everyone! This is different than most things I write...and please make sure you know that this is a poly fic. I actually have plans to continue in this universe and add more people to the pairing. Anyway, if you like this story, please let me know!

Kenma had always known he would be an omega. From the second he learned about secondary genders he had assumed that was what his was. He fit the criteria – even if he was probably a little more…socially awkward than most.

The thought of the burden that placed on him should have been enough to make Kenma panic. After all, it was the omega's that initiated the courtships, the omega's that decided what, or who, was needed in the circle. But it didn't worry Kenma. Honestly, there was a particular reason it didn't worry him.

That reason was Kuroo.

Kuroo had been the one person Kenma could lean on and trust since the two had met as children. Just like Kenma knew he was an omega that day they learned about genders, he knew Kuroo was going to present as an alpha. And, once they both presented, Kenma had no doubt that Kuroo would be what Kenma's inner omega drew him to.

The two of them had never needed anyone else and he doubted that would change.

So he wasn't worried.

Typical circles had anywhere from two, an omega and their mate, to twenty. Some omega's would be drawn to more than one alpha, or to an alpha and a better, or more than one. Some would end up being drawn to another omega and their circle as well. However, a pack with two omega's was typically rare and in modern times, most circles consisted of two to five people. Kenma had no doubt in his mind that he would be one of the "standard" omega/alpha pairings.

The thought was confirmed over and over again as he and Kuroo got older. Kuroo was the only person that understood Kenma. Even Kenma's parents didn't understand him as well as the older boy. The two rarely spent a night apart, either Kenma staying with Kuroo or Kuroo with Kenma. Their parents had begun to accept that this wouldn't change and just asked that the boys inform them in advance whose house they were staying at. Eventually, half of Kenma's games found their way to Kuroo's and he noticed that half of Kuroo's wardrobe was in his room.

Things took a slight turn when Kuroo went to junior high first. The two no longer walked home together and Kenma wasn't able to sit with his friend during lunch. Kenma found himself…unsure that year. In previous years, Kuroo had always found him during breaks and the two would talk/play volleyball during that time. Now, Kuroo wasn't there. Kenma didn't have anyone to talk to, didn't have anyone to play with. Instead, he kept a game on him at all times and played that during breaks. He left school as soon as he could, usually being the first one out the door, just so he could get home. Kuroo was never there, he had volleyball practice after school, but that was okay. Kenma would go to whatever house the two were planning to stay at and curl up on the bed, just breathing in the scent of his friend. Kuroo would join him there later, greeting him loudly before curling up around Kenma. He would then proceed to tell him, in great detail, every little thing that had happened that day. Kuroo said it was because he wanted Kenma to feel like he had been there with him.

Kenma had said he was an idiot, but he felt his lips twitch into a smile anyway.

Kenma finally joined Kuroo the next year and he also joined the volleyball team. He wasn't a huge fan of it like Kuroo, but he liked being around the other boy and it wasn't too bad. He didn't hate it and he didn't love it, so he didn't really see the point in not joining.

Besides, if he didn't, he would have upset Kuroo.

Just like that, the two fell back into old routines. Kuroo found Kenma on breaks. Kuroo ate lunch with Kenma every day. The two went to volleyball practice after school and walked home together. The only time they were apart was during classes. And Kenma was happy.

Kuroo presented during his third year and things changed slightly. He was more careful with Kenma. Both his parents and Kenma's watched the two of them closely and there were times that Kuroo spent the night alone instead of with Kenma. Kenma didn't like it, but he knew it would happen. There were just some things he couldn't be there for.

Kuroo moved to high school and Kenma was once again alone. He had kept his gaming device on him after primary school, but he began to use it more often. He continued to go to volleyball practice and games, even without Kuroo. He still didn't think it was fun, but he did somewhat enjoy playing setter. That small amount of joy was taken from him when he moved up to high school. The third years were horrible and Kenma would never have stayed on the team if it wasn't for Kuroo. The older boy had begged Kenma to stay, promised that things would be different after the third years left.

Kenma had stayed for one reason – because he knew that Kuroo would be named captain the following year and there was no way Kenma was going to leave him alone.

He had seen the omega's that eyed Kuroo. He had seen the way they would move toward him, trying to initiate things to see if Kuroo was fit to be part of their circle. He knew Kuroo had had offers. He also knew that, as of now, Kuroo had rejected them.

There was no way Kenma wasn't going to be by his side as long as he could.

During his first year training camp, Kenma finally met Bokuto. Kuroo had been talking about the Fukurodani spiker since the two had met the previous year. The two had kept in contact and Kenma wasn't surprised that Kuroo had literally jumped off the bus and into the other boys arms as soon as they stepped off. He watched, a smiled twitching on his lips, as the two yelled greetings at each other. "Kitten!" Kuroo finally said, receiving eye rolls from most of the Nekoma team and abusive mutterings from the third years. Kuroo ignored it all, reaching back to gently grab Kenma's wrist and pull him toward the silver haired alpha. "This is Bokuto. Bo, this is Kenma," Kuroo introduced.

Bokuto's face brightened and he leaned down so he was eye level with the smaller setter. Kenma blinked in surprise as the wide smile was turned toward him. "Kenma! I've been wanting to meet you! Kuroo always talks about you! I heard you're a setter – Kuroo say's you're amazing! You should meet Akaashi!" And with that, the older boy turned on his heel and moved toward another boy that was currently talking to Fukurodani's captain. Bokuto merely threw his arm over the other's shoulders and pulled him toward Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma saw the other throw an apologetic look toward the captain, who merely shrugged with a smile.

"This is Akaashi! He's a first year setter! Isn't he pretty?" Bokuto said loudly and several people around the group chuckled.

The boy in question, Akaashi, blushed slightly as he bowed to Kuroo and Kenma. "Hello," he said softly. "I am Akaashi Keiji. Please to meet you."

"Heyhey," Kuroo said brightly, his eyes flickering over Akaashi, "aren't you polite? And yes, Bo, very pretty," he agreed with he saw his friend jumping up and down impatiently. Kenma had to agree. He really as pretty – surprisingly so. Kenma would have expected him to be a omega but he was definitely identifiable as a beta. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuro. This is Kozume Kenma."

"Pleased to meet you Kuroo-san, Kozume-san."

Kenma felt his nose scrunch up in displeasure at the words and Kuroo laughed loudly. "Kuroo is fine. And just call him Kenma."

Akaashi nodded his head slightly, but by the gleam in his eye, Kenma knew the other boy had no intention of doing so. Bokuto and Kuroo carried on their conversation, something that seemed to need a lot of hand gestures and noises. Kenma quickly slid his DS out of Kuroo's jacket pocket while he was distracted. The older boy had taken it as soon as the bus stopped.

He flicked it on and restarted his game, very much aware that Akaashi had moved closer to him and was watching over his shoulder. Usually, Kenma would have been very uncomfortable with this, but there was something about the other boy that made Kenma tilt the screen toward him, allowing him a clearer view. "You're very good, Kenma-san," Akaashi said. Kenma felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. Well, it was better than Kozume-san.

"Thanks," he muttered as Kuroo and Bokuto's conversation began to grow even louder. He flinched back slightly as Bokuto suddenly howled and flickered his gaze up. Bokuto was kneeling on the ground, his face in his hands. Kuroo was standing over him, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Great," he heard Akaashi mutter as he moved toward the spiker. "Bokuto-san, we should really be in the gym. I believe our first match is coming up."

"Just go without me! It wouldn't matter anyway! What type of spiker cant even manage to hit straights?!" He howled loudly.

Kenma felt his lips twitch yet again as the "pretty" Akaashi shot Kuroo a glare of pure irritation. Kuroo quickly took a step back, eyes wide, as Akaashi knelt beside Bokuto and began talking to him in a soft voice. In less than a minute, Bokuto was back on his feet and throwing a challenging look Kuroo's way. "Just watch! I'll do it and you cats will fall on your backs!"

…what?

"Fall on our…are you talking about the whole cats land on their feet thing?" Kuroo asked, a confused expression overtaking his features. "Wait, was that a threat?"

Bokuto howled once more, turning on his heel and stomping toward the gym. Akaashi followed him a second later after throwing Kuroo one more glare and a slight bow at Kenma. "What are you doing, Kuro?" Kenma asked as soon as the two were out of earshot.

Kuroo turned with a guilty smile. "It's easier to block him if he's irritated," the other boy admitted. "Our first game is against Fukurodani."

Kenma sighed, his eyes straying back to his game, "I don't think you made a good impression on Akaashi."

"Yeah, that probably wasn't my best idea," Kuroo admitted. "At least I have the rest of the week to make him like me! I don't think Bo would forgive me if I didn't. He seems really taken with the kid."

Kenma rolled his eyes at the last sentence. Kuroo was only a year older than Akaashi and Kenma was the same age as him. Kuroo certainly didn't refer to Kenma as kid.

"Wait – Kitten, how did you get that?" Kuroo finally said with a frown. Kenma turned away from the other quickly, moving his character as fast as possible to get to a saving point. "Kenma, give me the game."

Kenma took a step away from the taller boy, but Kuroo was too quick. Before he realized it, the game had been swiped from his hand and was once again resting in Kuroo's pocket. "Kuro-"

"We need to get into the gym," Kuroo said, placing his hand on the middle of Kenma's back and moving him toward the doors. "Our first game is about to start."

Kenma scowled but allowed himself to be moved. It wasn't as if he was going to be playing anyway – what was the point?

The week passed quickly and Kenma was surprised just how much he enjoyed both Akaashi and Bokuto's company. The two boys had sat with Kuroo and Kenma during meals and, while Bokuto was a little loud for Kenma's taste, he was nice and easy going. He didn't try to push Kenma, like so many others did. Akaashi was almost as quiet as Kenma and seemed to be able to calm Bokuto with only a few words. Kenma enjoyed Akaashi's sarcastic and blunt comments, especially when they were directed at Kuroo. The first time it happened, Kuroo's mouth had dropped open and his eyes had bugged out. Kenma had actually chuckled at the look on his best friends face.

Volleyball also went…surprisingly well during that week. Kenma had found himself subbing out the third year setter after the first couple of matches and by the last day, he was playing entire games. The third year had a permanent scowl on his face, but Kuroo was smiling and sending knowing looks toward the others on the team. The third year starters seemed irritated but hadn't said a word to Kenma, or Kuroo, after they won their first game against Fukurodani.

Kenma knew this wouldn't be the end of it but, for the moment anyway, he was actually enjoying himself. He exchanged numbers with both Bokuto and Akaashi, the first promising to message him every day and the second promising he would make sure that wouldn't happen. Kuroo had smiled proudly beside him the entire time and Kenma had hit the older boy in the stomach in retaliation as they climbed onto the bus.

As he expected, the third years rallied against Kenma after the camp. They made it clear that their current setter would be playing in the games and Kenma would resume his place on the bench. Kenma hadn't protested. It wasn't much longer until the seniors left and then he would most likely be on the court with Kuroo. He could wait.

Kuroo was more upset about it than Kenma. He ranted about it for days, saying that they hadn't even come close to beating Bokuto – or the intelligent Akaashi – until Kenma had stepped onto the court. Kenma had just rolled his eyes and let Kuroo rant until he ran out of steam. There really wasn't anything they could do about it until the seniors left, so he didn't see the point in getting upset over it.

Omega's tended to present later that alpha's and beta's, mostly because they would start searching for a mate, at least the first one, shortly after they presented. So, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that Kenma didn't present until the beginning of his second year. It was the middle of the night when Kenma had woken, sweat pouring from his body and his stomach churning. He cried out at a sudden spike of pain, curling into a ball and hitting Kuroo in the process. Kuroo woke instantly, frantically questioning what was wrong. Kenma had his eyes closed as he cried out loudly but he felt Kuroo fall out of the bed and run toward the bedroom door.

He shivered in the bed as his body shook with pain. Where did Kuroo go? Why wasn't he here? He needed him here!

He cried out loudly as a hand brushed against his forehead. NO- no! That wasn't Kuroo! That was…he pulled his eyes open, wincing even in the dark, and saw the outline in front of him. Oh. That was his father. His father who had stood quickly and was yelling something down the hallway. Kenma vaguely noticed that something was happening in the hallway. His dad…was holding something? Fighting something? His father moved to help his dad and Kenma's mother threw herself into the room, slamming the door behind her. She quickly moved to the bed and kneeled down beside Kenma. "I know, I know," she said soothingly, reaching out to brush Kenma's hair from his face. He flinched, expecting more pain, but instead there was only warmth and comfort. "Shh," she said softly as Kenma let out yet another yell a moment later. "It'll be over soon."

"Ku-Kur-" He broke off as his mother placed a hand over his mouth. She eyed the door warily. "Kenma, you can't. Not yet. You have to finish presenting first and let your body recover. If you do it now, it will overwhelm you."

But Kenma wasn't listening. He frantically moved his head from one side to the other, trying to dislodge his mother's hand. "Your dad and father are already having trouble keeping him back," His mother said frantically. "If you yell for him they won't be able to stop him. Just try to relax."

The words slowly penetrated his mind. Right. He learned about this. Some omega's already knew who their first mate would be and they craved that person as they presented. But doing so could cause damage, not just to the omega but to the mate. He had to wait. He couldn't do that to Kuroo. He bit down on his bottom lip, fighting the urge to call out yet again. He tasted metal and just knew he was bleeding. His mother grabbed a tissue and pressed it hard against his lip. Blood would only infuriate the alpha.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was over. Kenma's body shook in the aftermath, the pain having left him weak and sore. His mother let out a sigh of relief and crawled into the bed beside him. She tugged him toward her, pressing him against her and Kenma felt himself sink into the embrace. Omega comfort. He hadn't truly understood it until now. He felt the complete warmth in her hold, the comfort in her scent. It was all wrapped around him and soothed him into a deep sleep.

Kenma woke two days later. He groaned at the soreness in his limbs and the gross feeling of his body. He needed a bath. A long, hot bath. And food. Water.

The thoughts had barely took hold with his mother walked through the door. She gave him a soft smile when she saw he was awake. "Good morning," she greeted, sitting on the bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Kenma croaked. She smiled sympathetically and handed him a bottle of water. Kenma took it gratefully and quickly gulped down the cool liquid. He sighed in relief as it soothed his aching throat.

"I'll get a bath ready for you," his mother said softly, reaching out and running a hand through Kenma's hair. "It will help. While you're in there, I'll get your sheets changed and make you something to eat." Kenma nodded, falling back onto the bed and watching as his mother slid from the room.

He shivered when he thought about the pain he had gone through. They had warned that it would hurt, of course they had, but he hadn't known it would be like that. And the longing he had felt, the complete and utter yearning for Kuroo that had made every thought fly out of his head. He was lucky Kuroo had gotten his parents and not tried to stay. If he had…

Well, it was a good thing Kuroo had been able to think.

Kenma's mother was back quickly, helping Kenma stand and move into the bathroom. He assured her he would be fine to get into the bath himself and she slowly back out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. It was only then that Kenma realized he couldn't sense anyone else in the house. He and his mother must be alone.

As soon as he slid into the bath, Kenma let out a deep groan. His entire body seemed to relax, his muscles unclenching. Who knew a simple bath of hot water could make you feel so much better?

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in there, his head resting back against the lip and his entire body peaceful. Eventually, he became aware that he could no longer hear his mother in the kitchen, which meant she had probably finished making his food. He sighed and finished up, making sure to clean his hair thoroughly, before stepping out and changing into a clean set of pajama's that had been left for him. He already felt much, much better than he had when he woke. Not completely better, but most of the soreness had vanished.

There was food waiting for him on the table when he walked into the kitchen. His mother smiled slightly when she saw him, "I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. I was thinking about checking on you."

Kenma didn't respond as he slid into his seat at the table. "Sorry."

She shook her head and the two began to eat in silence. Once finished, his mother shooed him into the main room as she cleaned up. He curled up onto the couch, breathing in deeply. He smelled his parents, and himself, but there was another scent as well. A recent scent.

"Did Kuroo sleep on the couch?" Kenma asked loudly.

His mother looked at him fondly as she moved into the room, "After you fell asleep, he spent the night down here. He also came last night and decided to stay."

Kenma felt his heart jump at the thought. Kuroo, who lived two houses down, had wanted to be around him so much that he had slept on the couch instead of in his own bed. "Is he…?"

"He's fine," she said, moving toward the couch. Kenma sat up just long enough that she could sit and then slid back down with his head on her lap. She chuckled as she began to run her fingers through his hair. "He came to get us once he realized what was happening. Your father was the first to react when he heard you yell. Your dad and I were trying to calm Kuroo, but when he heard you – well, your dad and father had a tough time keeping him out of the bedroom. He calmed once you fell asleep."

With a warm feeling in his chest, Kenma smiled,

"I can't say we were surprised," his mother laughed. "We always knew the two of you would end up in a circle together. Even if you hadn't been an omega, I doubt you would have been in a circle without one another."

Kenma snuggled further against his mother at the words, hoping to hide his blush. "That would have been up to the omega," he said.

His mother laughed loudly, "Oh, I don't think either of you would have accepted a bond that didn't include the other. But that isn't relevant now. I suppose Kuroo is your first choice?"

Kenma nodded briefly but frowned at the words. First? He didn't really expect to need anyone besides Kuroo…did his mother think it was a possibility? Did he think it was a possibility?

He knew that an omega wouldn't know for sure until after the mating process was complete. If he mated with Kuroo and he still felt a draw somewhere outside the bond, then there was someone else out there to help complete it. But once an omega intended to mate with a person, all other possible ties were muted until after the bonding was complete. So, there wasn't any sure way to know. Not now, anyway.

He spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch. His mother usually stayed close and he basked in the comfort she radiated. He was glad she had taken the day off from work to stay with him. His dad and father had both gone, knowing that it was likely Kenma would wake up at some point today and he would need a few hours without an alpha presence.

It was only half an hour after school would have let out when his front door flew open and Kuroo ran in, his eyes flickering around frantically. Kenma's mother, who had been sitting with Kenma, moved quickly. She nodded toward Kuroo before moving into the kitchen. Kenma, who was a little disoriented at his pillow leaving, asked, "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

Kuroo let out a low growl and moved toward him. Kenma could barely blink before he was raised in the air and sat back down, this time on Kuroo's lap. Kuroo's head was buried in the crook of Kenma's neck, his hair tickling Kenma's nose. Kenma's hands moved unconsciously, one wrapping around Kuroo's back and the other in his hair, pressing him harder into Kenma's scent. "Had to get here," Kuroo finally said, his lips tickly Kenma's collar bone as he spoke. Kenma swallowed hard and Kuroo let out another growl as he pulled the boy closer. "Knew you were awake. Felt it."

Kenma blinked at the words. It was something that was common in bonded mates but for Kuroo to feel it even before they completed the bond…

With a one last deep breath, Kuroo moved, pulling his head away and looking up to meet Kenma's gaze. "Damn, kitten. I knew it would be bad…but that terrified me."

So Kenma wasn't the only one that assumed he would present as an omega.

"Didn't know it would hurt so much," Kenma admitted and Kuroo growled once again. "I wanted – well, glad you got my parents."

Kuroo sighed and let his forehead fall forward once again to rest on Kenma's shoulder. "Almost didn't. Knew I needed to, but to see you like that…" he sighed once again. "And then when I heard you yell – well, your dad had me pinned to the wall and your father was blocking the door. You finally fell asleep and I kind of…dropped. They got me to the couch and your dad stayed in the chair all night to make sure I didn't try to get up the stairs."

Kenma's lips twitched at the thought of his slim, 167 cm dad pinning the muscular, 187 cm boy to the wall.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Kuroo muttered. He moved again, gazing up with an uncertain look on his face. "I know we never talked about…I mean, you wouldn't really know until after…but are you? I mean, are we?..."

"Yes," Kenma said simply, only his years of knowing Kuroo letting him decipher what his best friend was trying to say.

Kuroo let out a deep breath and his arms tightened around Kenma's waist. "So…are you going to ask?" He asked with a smirk.

Kenma scowled, moving his hands away and reaching for one of the pillows on the couch. Kuroo didn't have time to reach as the pillow slammed into his face. The older boy let out a startled bark of laughter. "Showing your claws, kitten?" he asked, one hand reaching up to pull the pillow away. Kenma scowled at the older boy. "So…not asking then? I should have known you wouldn't bother with the formal shit."

"Kuro-" Kenma warned, ready to move away from the alpha.

But Kuroo was quicker than he was this time and he instantly grabbed onto Kenma's hips, holding him tightly. "Calm down," he said, is expression going from teasing to serious in an instant. "I'm just kidding. I know the formality makes you uncomfortable. You don't need to. But we do have to talk about when."

Kenma felt his face flush. It was true that omega's had a time limit for their first mate. If they didn't find and bond with their first mate by the time their first heat hit, any unbounded alpha in the vicinity would be fighting to claim them, even if the two were not compatible. "Most likely the week before the new school year," Kenma answered the unspoken question. It was something he and his mother had figured out this morning. "So…right after graduation?"

Kuroo nodded thoughtfully. This gave them a little more than a week to get prepared. They, unlike many of those that bond, would have an easier time of it. Usually, newly bonded have to set up a place to live, usually with one set of the parents until graduation. In some cases, when the bonded go to different schools, there could be issues about separation. But Kuroo and Kenma had already split their time between houses since they were children and they attended the same school. They wouldn't have to worry about any of that.

"We should talk to your mother," Kuroo said at last, his arms tightening once more before letting go completely. Kenma frowned at the loss of contact.

"Why?"

Kuroo let out a chuckle and slowly moved Kenma off his lap and back onto the couch. Kenma frowned, moving his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs to try to get warm. "I'll be back in a minute," Kuroo said simply, running his hand through Kenma's hair and moving toward the kitchen. Kenma frowned as he disappeared. Why would Kuroo need to talk to his mom? Didn't they have everything worked out?

He let out a sigh and then saw something sitting on the table that hadn't been there before. His phone. His mother had mentioned that Kuroo had his phone. Kenma grabbed it quickly, seeing the mass of messages from a group conversation.

 _Kuroo: I'm sending this because I don't think Kenma will. Kitten, you can be angry with me later. Kenma's an omega!_

 _Bokuto: WE KNW THAT?_

 _Akaashi: No, Bokuto-san. Kuroo suspected it. Congratulations, Kenma-san! I hope you are feeling okay._

 _Bokuto: O: IM CONFUSED_

 _Kuroo: Bo I said I was pretty sure Kenma was omega. not that it was a sure thing._

 _Bokuto: AH! CONGRAT KENMA! DID U 2 BOND?_

 _Akaashi: Bokuto-san! That's not something you ask!_

 _Bokuto: Y? THYRE GOING 2_

 _Kuroo: way to make this awkward, bo. I hvnt seen him yet_

 _Bokuto: O. SO IS HE GOING 2 C THIS B4 HE SEES U?_

 _Kuroo:…damn._

 _Kuroo: so I took his phone_

 _Akaashi: Of course you did._

 _Kuroo: I can hear your judgment from here_

 _Akaashi: Good._

 _Bokuto: WTH Y?_

 _Kuroo: …so he wouldn't see the messages before we talked?_

 _Bokuto: I DON'T GET IT_

 _Akaashi: Bokuto-san, you are the one that pointed out Kenma-san might see these messages before he and Kuroo spoke about bonding. Kuroo-san took Kenma-san's phone so that wouldn't be possible._

 _Bokuto:_ …O. OK

 _Kuroo: he still doesn't gt it._

 _Akaashi: I'll explain it later._

Kenma chuckled as he read through the messages. He wasn't angry that Kuroo told them. Actually he was thankful he didn't have to do it himself. Idiot Kuroo. He didn't have to take his phone.

 _Kenma: im awake. Feeling ok. thx_

 _Bokuto: KUROO?_

 _Akaashi: Bokuto-san, why would that be Kuroo? Hello, Kenma. Glad you are feeling okay._

 _Bokuto:_ BUT KUROO TOOK HIS PHONE

 _Kuroo: and I gave it back_

Kenma looked up as Kuroo moved back into the room. He gracefully slid beside Kenma on the couch, pulling the other boy to rest under his arm. Kenma happily laid his head against Kuroo's chest, basking in the warmth.

 _Bokuto: O OK. KENMA! I WAS WORRIED! SO WAS AKAAASHI BUT HE WONT SAY SO_

 _Akaashi: You misspelled by name, Bokuto-san._

 _Kuroo: oh ho ho? Akaashi was worried about kitten?_

 _Kenma: no kuro. Im ok Bokuto. Sore & tired._

 _Kuroo: u always ruin my fun_

 _Bokuto: CAREFUL BRO OR HE MITE TAKE AWAY A DIFFERENT "FUN"_

Kenma felt his cheeks flush as the words popped onto his screen. Kuroo threw back his head, laughing loudly as he looked at Kenma's face. Just a moment later, Kenma saw a flash.

 _Kuroo: image attached_

 _Akaashi: Bokuto-san! Sorry Kenma-san. Kuroo: you should not take pictures of Kenma without his knowledge! Even if the blush is appealing._

 _Kuroo: Oh! You should see him now! I think Akaashi calling him appealing just made it worse!_

 _Kenma: shut up kuro_

Kenma was nervous. He didn't need to be. He knew that Kuroo would never do anything to hurt him and would make sure he was comfortable. Yet, here he was, pacing back and forth in the bathroom as Kuroo bid goodbye to his parents, who were leaving for a few days so the bond could settle.

His mother had told Kenma that everything would be fine, that he didn't need to worry. Kenma knew that. He was well aware there was no reason for him to be…but that didn't stop it from happening.

He heard the door shut and it was only a few moments later that Kuroo was knocking on the door. "Kitten? Okay?"

Kenma took a deep breath and slowly pulled the door open. Kuroo smiled but Kenma noticed the nervousness in his eyes. Surprisingly, it made him feel better. Knowing that Kuroo was just as anxious as he was actually helped. "We don't have to so this now," Kuroo said softly, reaching forward to grab hold of Kenma's hand. "We can always wait awhile."

But Kenma didn't want to wait.

He moved quickly, throwing his arms around Kuroo's neck and pulling the taller boy down until their lips met. He felt heat engulf his body and something inside him snapped into place. Kuroo growled, wrapping hi own arms around Kenma's waist and hoisting him in the air. Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo instinctively and Kuroo began to move down the hallway. Kenma found himself being pressed against the bed, his lips never leaving Kuroo's as hands began to wander.

(Sorry to disappoint guys. I am horrible with writing smut…so yeah.)

Kenma woke later, his body sore and his neck aching. But he was happy. His omega was purring and Kenma curled up around the warm body beside him. It was done. He could feel Kuroo filling every corner of his mind. Could feel that the other boy was having a pleasant dream and was happy. He could feel…

…a tugging.

His mood plummeted. Kuroo woke instantly, eyes wide. "Kenma? What's going on?" he asked blearily, looking around the room for some source of threat.

Kenma shook his head, tears burning his eyes as he buried himself closer into Kuroo's side. He didn't want to say. What if it upset Kuroo? What if he wanted to break the bond? What if-

"Hey, I can feel your head spinning," Kuroo said, moving to sit up and pulling Kenma with him. He took one look at Kenma's face and pulled him into a tight hug. "What is it? Are you…are you okay?"

Kenma felt guilt pour over him. He wasn't sure if it was his or Kuroo's. Was he okay? What did Kuroo think… "I feel it," Kenma said after a moment.

He could feel Kuroo's confusion. "Feel what? The bond?"

But Kenma shook his head slightly. "No. Not the bond. The pull."

There was silence for only a moment and then Kenma felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He pulled back, confused, when he saw the easy smile on Kuroo's face. "You scared me!" Kuroo said, letting out a chuckle. Kenma continued to stare, not sure what there was to be laughing about. "I thought maybe your omega was resisting the bond…"

Wh-what?! How could he possibly think…

"Wait, are you upset about feeling a pull?" Kuroo said, falling serious. "Kitten, I figured the circle would be more than the two of us. Why are you so upset?"

Kenma let out a sob. "I didn't – I always thought that I wouldn't need anyone else."

Kuroo sighed and pulled Kenma into his arms once again. "Hey, calm down. Alpha/omega parings are common but both of us are from multi-bond families. You know the likelihood of having a multi is higher. And, honestly, it doesn't really surprise me."

Kenma wasn't sure how to take that. Should he be offended?

"Come on, kitten. Let's get some more sleep and we can talk more in the mornig," Kuroo finally said, letting himself fall back on the bed. "I'm sure once the shock is over and our bond is stabilized, you'll be fine with it."

Kenma slowly let himself be pulled back down, the thoughts swarming in his head. He knew he was being emotional. Emotional was not really a word anyone used with him often. He knew it was because of the newly formed bond. A bond that was not yet stable. Kuroo was probably right –after a few days, Kenma wouldn't find that pull odd any longer.

But that meant he would have to be like other omega's. That meant he would have to go out and search for someone compatible. Compatible not just with him, but compatible for Kuroo. He would be responsible for initiating the courting, for bringing that person before Kuroo.

For doing all the things he had believed he would be able to escape from.

Of course he would.


	2. Possibilities

A/N: Hey everyone, if you like this story please review and let me know! Thanks to those that have favorite/alerted it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu nor any of the characters/dialogue you recognize.

By the time Kuroo and Kenma made it to school in time for the new term, Kuroo as a third year and Kenma as a second, the bond had fully formed between the two. Kuroo was right – Kenma was no longer upset about the constant pull in his chest. However, he was anxious. Anxious because he now had to actually had to pay attention to people outside of the volleyball team. He had known after practice the first day that he didn't feel drawn to anyone on the team. Kuroo had looked at him questioningly after practice and seemed to wilt slightly when Kenma shook his head. He had asked Kuroo if there was anyone he thought Kenma should…look into, thinking that maybe Kuroo had maybe felt drawn to someone else. It wasn't odd for an alpha to be pulled toward someone other than an omega. When that happened, the omega traditionally looked at the two as a pair. It was what his mother had hinted at, if Kenma hadn't been an omega. But Kuroo had denied it, saying that he never really contemplated anyone outside of Kenma.

So, here was Kenma, sitting in his class and letting his eyes slide from one person to another. After a good week, he was convinced that no one in his class would be a good fit in his circle. He had noticed more than one alpha eye him questioningly and Kuroo had said there were even some alpha's and beta's that had questioned him, but so far Kenma hadn't perused any of them. And he didn't think he would.

"There's no need to rush," Kuroo told him on night a month into the new term. "The first pairing is usually the ones that happen somewhat quickly. It isn't weird for the circle to take up to a decade to form completely."

Kenma turned to his mate with a glare. Logically, he knew that was true. But he felt something in his chest twist at the thought. Kuroo merely laughed, wrapping him into a hug. "I'm sure we'll find them soon enough. For now, let's just focus on us and volleyball."

Kenma rolled his eyes. Of course volleyball was on the top of Kuroo's list – especially now that he found out they were having a practice match against Karasuno. He was fixated on the "battle of the garbage dump" or whatever it was called. Kenma would do whatever he could to make that happen. Kuroo wanted it badly and Kenma didn't want his mate to graduate without it happening.

Coach set up a group of practice matches before the match with Karasuno. After the first school they played against, Kenma somehow found himself separated from the group. He let out a sigh and wearily sat down, pulling out his DS. He might as well do something as he waited. Kuroo would be along shortly, he could already feel him panicking and then following the bond. He just had to wait.

He glanced up quickly once he heard footsteps, but they belonged to someone much smaller than Kuroo. The boy seemed around Kenma's age and even seemed to be shorter than Kenma himself. He had a fiery head of hair and wide eyes that stared at Kenma the moment he noticed him. For the first time, Kenma felt his omega prick up slightly in interest. Kenma fought back a groan. His omega was interested in this kid?

The boy bound over to him, smiling brightly. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um," Kenma looked away from the boy, not exactly sure what he should be doing. "I – uh – got lost."

"You're from out of town?"

Kenma nodded, still playing his game. What should he do? He couldn't believe the boy next to him was an alpha. He couldn't believe his omega was taking a slight interest. He wasn't sure what to do. "Is that thing fun?!" The boy asked, leaning down beside Kenma and staring at him with wide eyes.

Kenma jerked back slightly at the sudden closeness. "Uh, not really," he answered as he turned his attention back to the game. "I'm just passing time."

"Oh," the boy answered. There was silence for just a second and Kenma wracked his brain, trying to find something to say, when the boy shot straight up with a little yell. Kenma stared at him, eyes wide. "Are you a volleyball player?"

"Huh?"

"Those are volleyball shoes!" He said, pointing toward Kenma's open bag.

"Oh…yeah," another volleyball player? Really?

"I'm in volleyball club, too! I'm Hinata Shoyo!"

Kenma winced. He was always so bad at this. "Kozume…" he muttered.

"Kozume? That's your name?"

"Kozume…Kenma," he said, glancing up at the alpha momentarily before looking at the ground.

"So you're Kenma. Are you in high school?"

"Yeah."

"What year? I'm a first-year."

"I'm a second year," Kenma muttered, watching in slight amusement as Hinata began to freak out over his words.

"Crap! You're older than me. Pardon me!"

"Don't worry," Kenma said, wrinkling up his nose. "I don't really like that kind of status stuff in athletics."

"Really?" Hinata asked, seemingly relieved. "Um, do you like volleyball?"

Why is it that every person he knows only wants to talk about volleyball? "Not particularly," he answered, turning his attention back to his game. "I just kind of do it. I don't dislike it, but I don't like getting tired. But my friends play and they probably can't without me." Nekoma really should get another setter.

"I think it'll be more fun if you get to like it," Hinata said, having moved to lean against the fence behind Kenma.

"I don't care," Kenma answered, tired of the subject. "It's only while I'm in high school."

"What position do you play?" Came the next question.

"Setter."

There was amazement in Hinata's voice, "Really? You're a little different from our setter. Our setter is a little more…intense." Kenma turned his head to see Hinata mimicking a monster as he talked about his setter. "I'm a middle blocker."

"Wow…" Kenma replied, mentally comparing the boy in front of him to Kuroo.

"Do you think it's kind of weird?" Hinata asked with a smile. "It's a position for tall guys."

"I guess…but I don't think that," Kenma answered after a moment. Sure, Hinata was smaller than the other middle blockers he had seen. But did that truly matter? "I get told stuff a lot when I go to matches. They say, 'the setter position is for the most talented player, why him?'. Because I'm not very athletic to begin with."

"Oh," Hintata sounded as if he was in awe. "Is your team good?"

"Well, I heard we were good a long time ago," Kenma answered. "But we fell into decline. Recently though…I think we're pretty good," he added with a smirk toward the other boy.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "What's your school?"

Before Kenma could answer, he felt the bond pull tight. "Kenma!" Kuroo said, his voice instantly soothing Kenma.

"Oh, Kuro," Kenma greeted, placing his game back in his pocket and standing. He moved instantly toward his mate, turning one last time to Hinata and waving, "See you soon, Shoyo."

Hinata looked after him in confusion but Kenma turned and began to follow behind and irritated Kuroo. "Don't wander off by yourself!" Kuroo chastised.

"Sorry."

"We're strangers to this place, you have to be careful!"

"I know. Sorry," he said once again as they continued to walk.

Kuroo just let out a deep sigh, "You really freaked be out. One second you were there and the next you were gone."

"I just stopped for a minute," Kenma muttered.

The two walked in silence, Kuroo eventually sliding his arm around Kenma's shoulders. "Who was your friend?"

"Hinata Shoyo. I think he was lost too," Kenma answered, thinking back to the interest his omega showed the younger boy. "Karasuno middle blocker."

Kuroo stopped and turned his head toward Kenma with his mouth hanging open. Then he began to laugh. "Trust you to run into a middle blocker from our rival school! And that kid? A middle blocker?"

"Be nice, Kuro," Kenma muttered. Kuroo apologized but continued laughing as he led the way back to the school they were playing that day.

The match was finished quickly, with Nekoma winning the set, and the boy retired back to their assigned quarters of the night. Kenma lounged on his mat and pulled out his DS as others began to joke about the matches that day. Kuroo was beside him, reading something that Kenma didn't care to look at. Kenma tuned them out, knowing most of their conversation wasn't going to do anything but annoy him. He only began to listen when he heard a familiar name.

"About our destined rival, Karasuno," Yamamoto said seriously. "So they have a female manager or not?"

Of course that was what was worrying him.

"I bet a yakisoba bread that they don't," he continued.

"What? I'd prefer that they did, so my bet is that they do!"

"Me too!"

"Jackasses!" Yamamoto responded. "We don't, so won't it make you mad if they do?"

"Uh…"

"What if they have a beauty for a manager? I won't ever forgive them!" he cried out. "And if that's the case, you'd better watch out, Karasuno!" Kenma turned his attention to his mate, feeling the irritation through the bond. He watched as Kuroo's hands tightened on his papers.

"Shut up, Yamamoto!" Kuroo finally snapped.

Yamamoto ignored him, instead turning to face the room once again. "Hey, Kenma, what do you think?"

"I don't care either way," Kenma replied. He had come to that conclusion months ago. No matter the second gender, he just wasn't interested in females.

"I knew you'd say that," Yamamoto huffed.

Kuroo rolled his eyes but turned to Kenma with a small smirk. Kenma knew what he was thinking. He probably took this as some sort of progress.

"But," Kenma continued, receiving surprised glances as he continued the conversation. "I'm kind of looking forward to it. Our match against Karasuno."

Every eye in the room stared at him in shock. "Kenma, who has no will to play, is looking forward to a match?" Yamamoto exclaimed, jumping back from him like an idiot.

" Yamamoto, you seem full of energy," Kuroo cut in, danger ringing in his voice. "You can practice double the amount if you'd like."

"S-sorry," Yamamoto muttered.

Kenma turned his attention back to his game, but Kuroo slid closer to him. "Something you want to tell me, Kitten?"

Kenma sighed, "I felt a kind of…pull toward Shoyo," Kenma admitted.

Kuroo's hands were on his shoulders instantly, forcing Kenma's attention away from the game. "The shrimp? Why are you telling me now?"

Kenma shrugged, "It isn't like it's a sure thing. I mean, I just met him. He's just…a possibility, I guess."

Kuroo's arm slid around Kenma's shoulders, pulling him tightly against Kuroo's warm chest. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pay him a little more attention during the match tomorrow. But, even if you don't think he'll be a good fit, just the fact your drawn to him means that the two of you will get along. Don't worry about it too much."

Kenma nodded, then tension in his shoulders easing. "Now," Kuroo said, his hand suddenly there and pulling Kenma's game away. "Time for bed."

Kenma avoided Hinata's gaze the next day as the two schools stood in front of each other. He knew Hinata was surprised to see him. He didn't know how to respond to the blatant shock on the other boys face. Kenma managed to escape, making his way toward the gym, only to stop when he heard said boy calling his name. He turned to see Hinata running toward him, "Hey, you're with Nekoma?"

"Yeah."

Hinata wilted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't ask…" Kenma responded, knowing he was being difficult.

"You said 'see you soon'!" Hinata accused, "You must have known something!"

"Your t-shirt said Karasuno High School," Kenma responded.

Hinata blanked and Kenma turned as Yamamoto stepped up to them. He mentally sighed as he saw the boys 'thug' face. "Hey, hey, hey. What business might you have with our setter?" He demanded.

"It's fine," Kenma told the other boy as Hinata took a startled step back from the other alpha.

"S-sorry!" Hinata muttered, taking another step back. He ran straight into the bald player from Karasuno.

"You too," baldy commented. "What business might you have with our first year?"

Kenma watched, stoic, as Yamamoto and baldy began to argue. Kenma watched with interest as a grey haired boy from Karasuno told the bald guy to stop, and only seconds later Yaku did the same to Yamamoto. The two boys began to talk to one another, both apologizing for how their teammate acted.

Kenma jumped as Yamamoto began to scream, his gaze fixated on Karasuno's female manager. Kenma let out a sigh, taking a step away from his teammate. He really didn't want to deal with this. His back stiffened suddenly and he turned around, only to see a tall, dark haired boy talking with Hinata and glaring at him. Kenma blinked, suddenly wondering if the dark haired boy was an omega. Was that why he was being glared at? Did this boy have some sort of claim on Hinata?

Instincively, Kenma moved into the gym and looked for Kuroo, wanting to step behind the much taller boy, but stopped when he saw Kuroo and Karasuno's captain doing some sort of showdown a few steps away.

Kenma moved to start warming up, knowing Kuroo would yell at him if he didn't stretch properly. Soon enough, it was time for the pre-game talk and Kenma sighed deeply, knowing what was coming. Every member put their fists in the circle and Kuroo began to speak. "We're like the blood in our veins," he began. "We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working. Let's do this!"

"Can you stop doing those speeches?" Kenma muttered to his mate as they walked onto the court. "They're embarrassing."

"Who cares?" Yamamoto cut in as he walked passed. "They help set the mood."

Kuroo smirked as yet another person put in their own thoughts, "They're supposed to be thought-provoking."

"And that's that," Kuroo said with triumph. Kenma sighed yet again and moved into position.

The two teams lined up and Kenma looked toward a clearly excited Hinata. However, his eyes had barely touched on the other boy when he felt his omega jump in his chest and his eyes instantly flickered to the person beside the redhead. The boy was tall – taller than Kuroo – with blond hair and glasses. Kenma felt his own eyes widen as they landed on the blond. What – what was this?

The blond clearly didn't notice his attention. He was too busy glaring first at the floor, then at people around him. Kenma forced himself to pull his own eyes away, frantically looking down the line toward Kuroo. Kuroo, who had been studying the team in front of him, obviously felt Kenma's panic and turned his head to look at him. Kenma flickered his eyes toward the blond but Kuroo only followed his gaze, clearly confused. Kenma realized that Kuroo must have thought Kenma was looking at Hinata.

Kenma moved into position his brain moving rapidly. He didn't feel a pull toward one Karasuno member, but two? And toward the blond even more than Shoyo? He swallowed hard, forcing himself to put it from his mind. He could deal with it after the game – Kuroo would be upset if he was distracted enough to make them lose. "Shoyo," Kenma called, not looking up. He didn't want to see the blond again. Not now. "I told you I thought we were a strong team, but it's not me that's strong," he flickered his eyes toward the redhead slowly. "It's everyone together."

Kenma served the ball and the game began. In the first minute, Karasuno had scored. Hinata had scored. The ball had flown past Nekoma's defenses before they even knew what happened. "That was amazing," Kenma said, walking toward the net. He needed some sort of explanation. Shoyo hadn't even been looking at the ball…Kenma could have sworn the boy's eyes had actually been closed. "I'm shocked."

Hinata looked flattered and Kenma noticed the flush on his face. If Hinata had closed his eyes, if he had just swung, then that setter had…

Karasuno was good, unpolished and not quite working as a team yet, but they had potential. And Hinata… Kenma saw it. Hinata jumped. Hinata ran. Hinata swung whether the ball was tossed to him or not. Hinata didn't even know when he was going to get the ball. Hinata swung and that setter was the one that controlled it.

Coach called a time and Kenma followed his teammates toward the coach. "Their libero and spikers are good," coach admitted. "The most ridiculous of all is that setter. He's a monster. He tosses with incredible speed to the highest spiking point. His control is as if he's threading a needle. So he's a genius. We can't help that. But, a genius in their midst doesn't guarantee victory." His eyes slid toward Kenma, obviously waiting to see what the boy had picked up.

Kenma's own eyes slid to the side. "If Shoyo is the heart of their offense… all we need to do is stop Shoyo."

"Shoyo?"

"The speedy #10," Kuroo answered for Kenma.

"That #9 and #10 are, in a manner of speaking, an oni and his iron club," coach cut in. "For starters, we steal the oni's iron club."

"We can't let Shoyo move around so much," Kenma said slowly, "From what I've seen, Shoyo simply dashes to where there are no blockers. So if the blockers move to one side, he'll move to the opposite side. Then all we have to do is chase him. I think anyone would be shocked the first time they saw that attack. But even if we can't clear the first round of the game…as they keep repeating the same move…we'll get used to it."

The team nodded and moved back toward the court, ready to implement their plan. It was working well and the score was closing. It wasn't until later, when Kenma was standing across from the blond, that Kenma realized they might have another issue. _This guy is intelligent,_ Kenma thought, glancing at him from the corner of his eye and that jumping feeling in his chest returned. _He observes and thinks carefully. The complete opposite of Shoyo._ The blond noticed him looking and Kenma jerked his gaze away.

On the next move, Kenma purposely looked to the right before tossing to the left. He saw the blond had moved to the right. _I knew it. He's watching me. He also responds quickly…_ With those few thoughts, Kenma felt himself being drawn to the blond even more. To a person he had never spoken to. Kenma quickly shook the thoughts off and continued with the game.

By the end of the match, Kenma was completely worn out. Playing always exhausted him, but now, with him trying to avoid the blond and the setter that kept staring at him, Kenma really just wanted to curl up with Kuroo and sleep.

And then Shoyo asked for another game.

And another.

And another.

By the time they finally called it quits, Kenma wasn't the only one exhausted. He saw most of the players on both teams, minus Shoyo, lying on the ground, to exhausted to move. Finally, the two teams huddled up to talk to the coaches and then they began to clean up.

Kuroo snuck up behind him as he was pushing the ball cart, "Okay?" Kuroo asked, slowly pulling him against his chest. Kenma frowned and pulled away.

"Too hot," he muttered, earning himself a smirk.

"So, what do you think about shorty?" Kuroo asked quietly.

Kenma shook his head. As the game continued, his omega had slowly lost interest in Shoyo. He felt a fondness for the boy, but that was all. Kuroo gave him a small smile, "Okay. Remember, you two can be friends."

He started to walk away but Kenma moved, slowly holding Kuroo's jersey. Kuroo stopped instantly, "What is it?" He asked gently.

Kenma didn't look up from the floor, "I – stopped feeling it when…when I saw someone else."

Kuroo turned instantly, leaning down to make Kenma look at him. "And?"

Kenma shrugged, "Still there."

"Hmm," Kuroo stood, turning to face the teams that were still cleaning, "Which one?"

"Blond," Kenma muttered, turning on his heel and continuing on his way. He would let Kuroo deal with it for now. They could talk later.

He returned to the gym only to freeze when he felt a cold aura directed toward him. His eyes darted to the side, only to see Karasuno's setter staring at him and muttering to himself. Kenma watched him from the corner of his eye, suddenly remembering Shoyo's monster impression. _He was talking about him,_ Kenma realized. He instantly began to run, figuring it was better than being under that intimidating gaze.

He moved to Kuroo but froze when he saw his mate talking to the blond. The blond moved away and Kuroo stood there, staring after him with a smirk. Great. Who knew what Kuroo had said. Kenma might love him, but he didn't make the best first impression.

Not that Kenma made a better one.

Kuroo saw him looking and quickly made his way over. "You sure have a gift, Kitten," he said as he came to stand in front of him.

"Hmm?"

"That one is a handful," Kuroo said with a mischievous grin. "I think I could enjoy this."

Great. He wasn't sure if 'gift' was the word he would use.


	3. It Begins

A/N: I hope people are enjoying this story. Thanks to those that favorite it!

"Do you want to meet Bo and Akaashi tomorrow?" Kuroo asked, his left arm wrapped around Kenma who was currently curled up and leaning into his side. Kenma glanced up, seeing his mate's right hand was holding his phone as his eyes read what was apparently messages from Bokuto. "Apparently Bo is having withdraw symptoms since we didn't meet up during Golden Week."

Kenma rolled his eyes. The Nekoma and Fukurodani usually played a practice match during said week, but Nekoma had travelled to play Karasuno instead. After seeing his mate and Bokuto together, Kenma wasn't surprised the alpha was upset about their missed time together. Honestly, even Kenma could admit that he was disappointed he hadn't got to see the excitable alpha and the calming beta.

"Where?" Kenma asked instead. It was easily a forty minute train ride to Fukurodani and he wasn't sure just how far Bokuto and Akaashi lived from the other school. He wasn't sure if he was up for the ride there and back.

"Eh," Kuroo muttered, quickly typing something on his phone. "Akaashi suggested a place to eat that's about half an hour away – apparently it's somewhere between us."

Kenma paused for a moment. A thirty minute train ride would lead them deeper into the city, which meant more people. But if he was with Kuroo… and he could admit to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing Akaashi, and Bokuto, again. "Alright," he muttered, his fingers flying over the control board of his DS. Kuroo's arm tightened and Kenma knew he had given the right answer. Kuroo might not have admitted it, but he had been a little put out that they hadn't met up with Fukurodani the past week and he was probably having just as many "symptoms" as Bokuto.

"So," Kuroo started, his voice hesitant in a way that made Kenma pause the game he was playing. He never liked that tone. Bad things always happened when Kuroo started out with that tone. "It was an…interesting week. Between the shrimp and glasses."

Ah, that. Kenma sighed and turned off his game. He had known that Kuroo would want to talk about this at some point. "Hmm," he responded.

He could actually _feel_ Kuroo rolling his eyes at the lack of response. "I have to admit, I was a little _hesitant_ when you told me you were drawn to shrimpy," Kuroo admitted. Kenma felt his lips twitch. "Not that I would have been upset! I just…well…he seemed a little…energetic. For you. I mean –"

"Get to the point, Kuro," Kenma cut in, knowing if he didn't stop the older boy this would continue on for a while.

Kuroo let out a deep sigh, "I just wanted to say that I was happy you found someone you were…interested in. That's a big step forward."

"My omega was interested," Kenma corrected, his eyes flickering up to meet Kuroo's steadily. "Shoyo is interesting. And loud. And not someone I could be around with all the time," he admitted. "My omega just picks up qualities in others that would make a good potential mate. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I think I knew Shoyo wasn't a good fit before we even started that match – that's why my omega had such a strong reaction to the tall middle blocker."

Kuroo nodded and leaned down, pressing his lips against Kenma's quickly. Kenma jumped, glaring up at his laughing mate. "Calm down, kitten. I agree with you. Shrimpy would wear you out and there would need to be someone around that could calm him down if he were to join our circle."

Kenma nodded and slowly moved back to rest against Kuroo's chest, his face slightly flushed. "The same thing could happen with the other middle blocker," Kenma stated, basking in the warmth that surrounded him. "I didn't see much of him and I didn't talk to him. The next time I see him, the pull could have disappeared completely."

"It might," Kuroo said softly, "Or it might not. We won't know until we see them again. Or you might find someone else that you feel drawn to. It's okay to take your time, kitten."

Kenma didn't respond as he closed his eyes. He let the warmth surrounding him and the sound of Kuroo's breathing lull him to sleep.

Kuroo made sure to keep him close as they got off the train and walked toward the place they were meeting Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma eyed his DS which had, somehow, once again ended up in Kuroo's jacket pocket. "No," Kuroo said as they made their way down the crowded street. "If you start playing there's a high chance you'll get lost."

Kenma stared at his mate impassively. Sometimes it really was annoying how well Kuroo knew him. It was even more annoying that he was right. "BRO! KENMA!"

"Found them," Kuroo said brightly, his eyes scanning the street to rest on the jumping figure of Bokuto. The alpha in question began running toward them, his arms thrown wide open. Kuroo pulled Kenma along as he quickened his pace, only letting go of Kenma fully when he threw his own arms around the other boy. Kenma stood, frozen, as he looked at them. He felt the bond that extended from himself to Kuroo…but there was something else…the pull, like the one he felt with Shoyo and the other middle blocker. But this was different. It was almost like…

"Good to see you again, Kenma-san," a quiet voice said, cutting into Kenma's thoughts. Kenma turned, wide eyed, to stare at Akaashi.

There it was again. The same feeling. This couldn't be possible…well, possible, yes. Probable, no. But if there was a possibility, then…

"Kenma-san?" Akaashi inquired, his face still blank, but Kenma could hear the concern in his tone and see it flashing in the beta's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Apparently the words broke through whatever bonding moment Kuroo and Bokuto were having, because both alpha's turned to Kenma in an instant. Bokuto ran over, placing his hands on Kenma's shoulders and scanning the boy's body with his eyes as he moved him back and forth to check for injuries. "What?! Kenma? Did something happen?! What's wrong? Are you-"

"Be careful, Bokuto-san," Akaashi cut in, placing a gentle hand on Bokuto's wrist. Kenma watched as Bokuto instantly stopped shaking him and dropped his arms to his side.

Oh.

"Kitten?" Kuroo asked from where he had pressed up against Kenma's back. "Do you need to get inside?"

Right. Kuroo probably thought he was panicking because of the crowds. He could use that. He could use that and the quiet inside would help him think. He nodded quickly and allowed the others to lead him inside and to a table. Kenma moved in first, Kuroo beside him. Akaashi sat across from him with Bokuto across from Kuroo. Bokuto and Kuroo were still talking loudly, Kuroo's hand resting on Kenma's thigh under the table. Akaashi commented every so often, usually keeping the other two from getting too loud or to clarify a point Bokuto was trying to make. Kenma watched as Bokuto waved his hands around, almost knocking his glass over and Akaashi moved to intercept it before it spilled across the table. Akaashi would often touch Bokuto, just a light touch on his arm or wrist, and the other boy would instantly lower the volume or stop talking completely.

Kenma saw it all and he wondered. When he saw them earlier it was as if…well, it wasn't like when he first saw the other two. That had been his omega taking an interest. This was different. This was his omega already knowing these two were a match for his circle and it was one step away from wanting to accept the bond completely. It was almost as strong as what he had felt for Kuroo before they had completed their own bond.

He suddenly wondered what would have happened if Bokuto and Akaashi would have been there that night. If they had been there with Kuroo, would he have tried to call for all of them? Would they have heeded the call?

Would either of them accept now if he requested a courtship?

"You okay?" Kuroo whispered a few minutes later as Bokuto was loudly ordering and Akaashi was calming him down. Kenma nodded quickly. He wasn't sure how to bring this up but he certainly wasn't going to do so without talking to Kuroo first. In his mind, Kuroo was the head alpha of his circle and Kuroo's input was important. If Kuroo didn't approve, the bond would not be sealed. Would not even be mentioned.

He wasn't going to tell him here, not with the other two sitting across from him and not knowing what was going on.

"So, Kenma-san," Akaashi started as he got Bokuto calm once more, "we haven't seen you since you presented. Is everything going okay?"

Kenma looked up, briefly meeting Akaashi's slate eyes and then looked away just as quickly. Akaashi saw more than most people. Akaashi analyzed. One wrong move could instantly alert the other boy that something was going on. "Fine."

"He actually felt a pull toward a couple of kids at Karasuno," Kuroo cut in, probably sensing that Kenma was feeling uncomfortable. The glance he shot Kenma confirmed it. He didn't know why Kenma was feeling the apprehension, but he would help.

"Karasuno…" Bokuto started, his brow scrunching like he was trying to remember something. He shook his head a moment later with a pout on his lips. "Never heard of it."

Kuroo laughed, "Yeah, well, Karasuno and Nekoma used to have a big rivalry. Their team fell into a slump the last few years, but they're doing pretty well now. There's this kid, shorter than Kenma, who can hit quicks like you've never seen."

"Really?" Bokuto asked excitedly. "I want to see!"

Kuroo shrugged, "Only way that could happen is if you make it to Nationals. And so do they."

Bokuto began to whine loudly, but Akaashi stopped it with a few short words. "Not necessarily," his voice was flat, "Talk to your coach about getting them an invite to the summer camp." He winced as Bokuto gasped loudly at "how _great_ of an idea that was!", and then glanced at Kenma. "It would also give Kenma more time to verify his interest."

"Eh, he already ruled one out," Kuroo shrugged, "And the other seems a little…touchy. But we can always try."

Bokuto hooted loudly and Kuroo laughed at his friend. Kenma's eyes wandered over to Akaashi yet again, only to see them studying him intently. Kenma averted his gaze and let his hand slowly wander toward Kuroo's pocket. He just managed to brush against the DS when his mate clamped his hand down on his wrist. "Kenma!"

Kenma wasn't sure how to bring it up. Did he just blurt it out? Should he give some hints and see if Kuroo figured it out himself? He knew Kuroo and Bokuto were good friends – hadn't he asked if Kuroo felt attached to anyone, anyone that Kenma could consider? Kuroo had said no. So maybe he didn't want to even think about being attached to the two friends.

"Just tell me," Kuroo finally said when they returned home that night. Kenma glanced up, confused. "Whatever it is you're trying to work through in that over thinking brain of yours." Kuroo's eyes were sharp as they slid over Kenma's face. "Hmm, you were fine on the train. Edgy in the crowds. Nothing new there. But as we ate…you aren't the most talkative person, Kenma, but you usually at least make an attempt. Especially with Bo and Akaashi."

Kenma began to fidget with the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt as he looked somewhere around Kuroo's feet. "I, um, feel something. Toward Bokuto and Akaashi."

He saw Kuroo's left foot take a startled step forward. "Wait, what? Toward Bo? And Akaashi? Really?"

Kenma scowled at that tone. He hated that tone. That was Kuroo's 'not reveal anything' tone. It usually didn't work on Kenma, but only if Kenma could look at Kuroo's face. He might be able to pull a blank face with other people, but Kenma could always read him. If he wanted to know an answer… he looked up quickly, seeing the astonishment in Kuroo's eyes and…a faint tug at the corner of his mouth. Happy. Kuroo was happy?

"It felt…" Kenma started, feeling slightly better about his next words, "…like the bond was already waiting to be formed. Kind of like…"

"Ours," Kuroo said, the smile becoming more pronounced. "Damn, kitten. You sure do know how to pick them."

"Kuro-"

"Have you seen Akaashi? I mean, I wasn't kidding when I agreed with Bo about how pretty he is. And Bo's arms…and those thighs…"

"Kuro!" Kenma cut in, a bright blush on his face at the words that fell out of his mate's mouth. Kuroo laughed, walking forward and wrapping his arms around Kenma tightly.

"Well, at least now I know why you were panicking. I don't understand it, but eh, when do I?" Kenma scowled. "Well, I can't say I'm upset about it. I guess now it's just up to them."

Kenma felt himself pale. This was the part he and Kuroo had skipped. He hadn't requested that Kuroo consider him for a courtship. He had not had to wait for an answer. Had not even had to go through the courting process. He and Kuroo had just sealed a bond that was already there. Even if he was able to feel a similar bond with Bokuto and Akaashi, there was no way to guarantee that the two had any of the same feelings toward him and Kuroo.

"You're panicking again," Kuroo said gently, staring down at Kenma and pursing his lips in amusement. Kenma moved to hit him in the stomach but Kuroo jumped back with a smirk. "Kenma, Bo and Akaashi both know you. They'll understand if you do things a little differently."

Kenma scowled, knowing exactly what Kuroo was implying. "I am not asking them in a message, Kuroo."

"Why not?" Kuroo asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, maybe not in one of your usual messages. But I'm sure you can think of something," he teased. Kenma scowled. Kuroo had always laughed at him for his message grammar and spelling.

"There is no way I'm doing that."

"Whatever you say, kitten."

 _Kenma: I nd hlp_

 _Akaashi: Is everything alright, Kenma-san?_

 _Kenma: hw should I ask some1 2 consider my circle_

 _Akaashi calling_

Kenma stared at the phone as it lit up in his hand. He should have known this would happen. "Hello," he muttered as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Kenma," Akaashi said, his tone amused. Kenma pulled the phone away from his ear in surprise as the ever polite Akaashi dropped the honorific. "You are aware I am not an omega, correct?"

Kenma sighed loudly, his cheeks burning. "I know."

"Did you not ask Kuroo-san?"

"No," Kenma admitted, wondering just how much Kuroo had told the two of them about the night Kenma presented. "The bond was already partially formed when I presented."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Kenma briefly wondered if the call had been disconnected. "That is…very fortunate, Kenma," Akaashi finally said bluntly. "I can see why you are asking, though I am not sure why you are asking me. Are we talking about the person from Karasuno?"

Kenma pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. This just kept getting more and more awkward. "No."

There was another bout of silence before Kenma heard another sigh, "I admit I am confused," Akaashi said, sounding as if it was the last thing he wanted to admit. "Have you met someone new within the last week? I do not remember another person being mentioned."

Kenma didn't answer as he wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, he hadn't really expected Akaashi to ask many questions. He usually just gave Kenma an answer whenever Kenma asked him something.

 _Kenma: kuro just relized he nds 2 pck uni. Wnts me 2 hlp_

 _Akaashi: Tell Kuroo-san that you will support him no matter which university he decides to work toward. You won't be the first mated pair that are separated do to school._

 _Kenma: how do u trn some1 tht has never playd vb & acts like child_

 _Akaashi: You just need to work with them, Kenma-san. You will have to be patient. Have Kuroo-san and Yaku-san take over whenever you start to feel like it is too much._

So why was he asking him questions now, of all times? "I already knew them," Kenma finally muttered, realizing he had been silent too long and Akaashi was waiting for an answer.

"Interesting," was the immediate response and Kenma had a distinct feeling he had been outplayed. His eyes narrowed instinctively in response. "Well, all I can tell you is that you already know this person, they will likely be aware that you coming forward will make you uncomfortable. I do not doubt they will understand if you do so using less…conventional means."

Kenma mentally sighed, "That's what Kuroo said," he admitted.

"Well, Kuroo-san isn't always wrong," Akaashi said lightly, though there was a somewhat serious undertone to his voice. "If he believes that this person wouldn't be upset, then I would trust him."

Kenma sighed once more and bid Akaashi goodbye. He guessed he might as well do it now – it couldn't blow up in his face when Akaashi himself told him to do it, right?

 _Kenma: I would like to ask your consideration for a courtship._

Kenma winced as soon as he hit the send button. Was that too blunt? He had typed it out fully, had used punctuation. Was it too forward? Would they even respond? Should he have sent it to them individually instead of in a chat?

He jumped as his phone began to ring. With a shaking hand, he lifted it toward his eye-line and let out a sigh when he saw who was calling. He answered it and pressed it to his ear, not bothering to say hello. "The chat, kitten?"

"I panicked," Kenma muttered. Kuroo laughed down the line and Kenma felt his face flush.

"Yeah, well, I'm on my way back," Kuroo told him with a smile in his voice. "The training wasn't too bad today – I think we can have him start during the training camp."

Kenma really didn't care about their tall middle blocker at the moment. He was pretty sure he just heard the message tone come through and he really, really didn't think he wanted to look at it. He felt his breath come faster at the thought. What if they rejected him? What if they didn't even know what he was saying? It would ruin everything.

"Hey, Kenma, breath," Kuroo's voice cut into the fog that was slowly overtaking his brain. "Look, I'm only a few minutes away. Just stay on the phone and we'll look at it together, alright?"

Kenma didn't respond but he kept the phone pressed to his ear as Kuroo started rambling about Lev's training and that Kuroo had spoken to the coach about Karasuno joining the training camp. Coach had thought it was a great idea and was going to talk to the other coaches to see about getting them an invitation.

"Alright, I'm here," Kuroo said and Kenma could hear the front door opening and closing down the hall. His door swung open only a moment later and Kuroo walked in with what Kenma thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile on his face. "You can put the phone down, kitten. I already hung up," Kuroo stated gently, reaching out and pulling the phone away from Kenma's ear. Kenma didn't look toward the phone, knowing that there were messages waiting there. He had heard the tone go off multiple times when Kuroo had been speaking. Kuroo crawled up onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard, and pulled Kenma toward him. Kenma moved easily, settling between Kuroo's legs and pressing his back firmly into his mate's chest. Kuroo tilted his head down, nuzzling into Kenma's neck and lightly biting the mating mark. Kenma gasped loudly, tilting his head more to the side and relaxing against the other boy.

"Alright, let's see," Kuroo said gently, grabbing his own phone and holding it in front of Kenma so they could both read it.

 _Bokuto: UH, ARNT U ALRDY MATED?_

 _Akaashi: I do not believe he was speaking to Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san._

 _Bokuto: EH?_

 _Bokuto: WAIT WHAT_

 _Akaashi: Kenma, please wait one moment. I promise we will not leave you waiting for long._

Kenma groaned, closing his eyes and turning toward Kuroo. Kuroo's hand moved toward his hair, smoothing it down comfortingly. "It's fine, kitten. I'm sure Akaashi just wanted to speak to Bokuto before they said anything. I'm sure you noticed that the two are…close."

Kenma nodded against Kuroo's chest. The two stayed in that position for about five minutes, Kenma getting more and more anxious by the second. Kuroo seemed to be getting worried. He kept flexing the hand that was around Kenma's waist and his breath was becoming heavier. Both of them jumped when Kuroo's phone began to ring loudly.

Kuroo grabbed it and let out a deep breath before quickly answering, "Bo?...yeah, we're both here…uh, yeah, hold on."

Kuroo moved the phone back in front of Kenma and set it on speaker. "Alright," he said, slightly too loudly, in Kenma's ear.

"Eh, hold on," Bokuto muttered, "Akaashi told me how to do this but I don't…ah! Here it is! Akaashi? Are you there?! Did I do it?!"

"You did, Bokuto-san," Akaashi's voice rang out. Kenma winced back into Kuroo.

"Were you trying to figure out how to do a three-way call?" Kuroo asked, sounding amused. Kenma contemplated hitting him. Was this really the time for that?

"Well, I did it!" Bokuto said loudly.

"That you did, Bokuto-san," Akaashi agreed though Kenma could hear the slight impatience in his voice. "Kuroo-san? Is Kenma-san with you?"

"I already asked that!" Bokuto protested loudly before Kuroo, or Kenma, could answer. "I wouldn't have added you in if he wasn't!"

Akaashi didn't bother replying to Bokuto, "Kenma?"

Kenma didn't know if he could speak. There seemed to be something lodged in his throat – something about the size of a volleyball. His mouth was dry. He was pretty sure those black dots weren't there a minute ago. "Uh, Kenma, you need to speak," Kuroo muttered.

Kenma took a deep breath, "Here," he finally was able to squeak.

"Woah, Kenma, are you okay?!" Bokuto yelled.

"He's nervous, Bokuto-san," Akaashi reprimanded. "Remember?"

"Oh, right. Hey! Kenma! You don't need to be nervous! I mean, 'kaashi and I both-"

"Bokuto-san and I would like to accept your offer," Akaashi stated, louder than he usually would as he was talking over Bokuto. Bokuto wailed loudly, "I was going to say that!" but Akaashi continued, "It would please both of us to enter a courtship with your circle."

Kenma felt a smile break free and Kuroo whooped loudly. "You two had us worried for a moment!" Kuroo told the two of them, his own smile bright on his face. Kenma hummed in agreement.

"Wh- seriously?! Come on, bro, I told you Kenma was cute! And we – we're like – bro's!"

"Maybe the 'bro' thing is what was throwing them off, Bokuto-san," Akaashi teased.

"KAASHI!"

"We do have things we need to speak about," Akaashi said, once again ignoring Bokuto who was whimpering in the background. "I believe it would be easier face to face. It will be difficult to find times to meet with class and practice."

"We can do Saturday afternoons," Kuroo spoke, "We have morning practice and usually we just spend Saturday's at the house."

Kenma mentally sighed. He did want to spend time with Akaashi and Bokuto and he agreed that Saturday afternoons were probably the best, but he wasn't exactly thrilled to let go of his time away from people. "We have practice until one or so," Akaashi said slowly, "It is usually about two once we clean up after practice, so that should work whenever we do not have practice matches or games. But I do not think Kenma would be happy to spend time in the city each week."

Kuroo shot Kenma a smile and Kenma himself blinked in surprise that Akaashi already knew him so well. "Yeah!" Bokuto agreed. "Why don't we just meet at someone's house and hang out there? We could watch movies or play games that Kenma likes!"

"It would take an hour by train to leave from your house, Bokuto-san. And almost two from mine," Akaashi admitted. Wow. Kenma hadn't been aware Akaashi lived that far away.

"We could switch off," Kuroo commented slowly. "I mean, as long as your families wouldn't mind. Our practice ends before yours, so we could easily be at the school when you finish practice. That way we wouldn't be crowding the same house each week and we could split the time."

"Yeah! Kenma can meet my mom!" Bokuto exclaimed. "She's going to love you! She's met Kuroo, and Akaashi, but I've never got Kenma over!"

Kenma blushed as Kuroo and Akaashi began to chuckle. "My parents have never met Akaashi," Kuroo agreed in amusement, "And Kenma's always complain that I'm the only one Kenma has ever brought home, so I know they'll be excited."

"I-" Akaashi broke off and cleared his throat awkwardly, making Kenma's eyes narrow at the phone. Akaashi wasn't awkward. Akaashi was never awkward. "I am sorry, but I do not believe my parents would be…willing to host us."

"That's okay," Kuroo said when it was apparent no one knew what to say to those words. Kenma was chewing on his bottom lip. Did that mean Akaashi didn't think his family would approve of them? Would this be a problem for the other boy?

"It really is not, Kuroo-san," Akaashi admitted. "But it has nothing to do with any of you. I'm afraid my family is very…traditional."

Traditional?

At one point, omega's were thought to be the lowest on the pecking order. They were used primarily for breeding. Many families would sell their omega family members to the highest buyer once they presented. If that alpha spent the omega's first heat with them a bond would be formed, willing or not. The pull that omega's felt, the pull that in current society was the foundation for circles, had been largely ignored.

But as times moved forward, the role of the omega had shifted to be as it was today. However, there were still a small number of people that believed the pull omega's felt was just an illusion and that omega's should not be able to dictate who they mated to.

"I have largely escaped that fate by being a beta," Akaashi continued smoothly. "My older brother is an alpha and my parents selected a…partner for him. A friend of my mother's had a daughter that presented as an omega and they established a contract that tied her to my brother. I also have an older sister who presented as an omega when I was seven. She was contracted out to a business partner of my father."

Kenma scrunched up his nose in disgust at the words. He had heard of things like that still happening, but he hadn't known it was so…close. "Well," Kuroo said, clearing his throat. "I suppose it was a blessing that you presented as a beta."

"A complete disappointment to my family," Akaashi agreed, sounding happy about the fact. "I believe they thought I would present as an omega and had someone lined up for the moment I presented. Now they mostly leave me be."

"I think that's a good thing," Bokuto said, his voice unusually solemn.

Akaashi agreed, "Anyway, I do not like the thought of Kenma being around my parents or my brother. I would appreciate meeting somewhere outside of my household."

"Agreed," Kuroo grunted.

"We can meet at my house!" Bokuto yelled out happily. "My mom would love it!"

"Okay," Kenma agreed, his first contribution to this exchange. He was finally beginning to feel somewhat comfortable and the mortification was slowly fading. Instead, it seemed to be replaced by a sense of warmth at the thought of Bokuto being so excited to introduce him to his mother and Akaashi's desire to keep him away from people that could potentially harm him – even if those people were his family.

"YES!"

"We should be finished practicing and ready to leave the school by two," Akaashi agreed, "If you don't mind meeting us there, we can travel to Bokuto-san's home together."

"Can't you drop the san, Akaashi?" Bokuto whined. "We're in a courtship-"

"We are not yet mated, Bokuto-san."

Kenma felt a smile cross his face once again at the words. Yet. Akaashi had said they weren't _yet_ mated. That meant he thought this was far more than just a courtship. Kuroo seemed to catch the word choice as well and he smiled at Kenma softly before planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I noticed that Kenma doesn't get the same treatment," Kuroo teased a moment later.

"I have no idea what you mean, Kuroo-san," Akaashi retaliated. "Now, I believe we have covered all we need to at the moment. I will plan to see you on Saturday."

Bokuto laughed as Akaashi ended the call. "I think you embarrassed him, Kuroo."

"Eh," Kuroo shrugged, making Kenma's head bounce. Kenma let out a small growl in annoyance. "That's alright. I bet he's cut when embarrassed."

Bokuto cheered at that and the three bid each other goodbye. Kuroo ended the call and pulled Kenma closer to him as the younger boy reached for the abandoned DS on the bed. "Do you have homework?" Kuroo asked him. Kenma didn't bother responding. They both knew he did and they both knew he wouldn't do it now, not after the stress of the last hour. Kuroo let out a chuckle as Kenma flipped on the DS. "You have an hour. Then I'm taking it until you finish."


	4. Courtship

He was nervous, which was completely illogical. They were meeting Akaashi and Bokuto, friends that they had met with countless other times the past year. It wasn't as if suddenly everything was going to be different. There wasn't any reason for his palms to be sweating or his heart racing. It was Bokuto and Akaashi.

"I think they're running over," Kuroo said lightly, looking down at his phone as Kenma sat against the school gate, DS in hand. He glanced up, seeing Kuroo lean back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Bo said they were going to try and finish up a little early…"

"Sorry!" Bokuto said, running up to the two and plowing into Kuroo's side. He leaned down, blinking wide, apologetic eyes at Kenma. "Coach wanted us to work on a new play and then he held me and 'Kaashi back because he wanted to talk about-"

"We are sorry you had to wait," Akaashi cut in politely, reaching his hand down to help Kenma to his feet. Kenma slipped his hand into the other boys, his cheeks reddening as he felt the sturdy fingers wrap around his own as he was pulled to his feet. Akaashi did not let go as he began to walk, pulling Kenma behind him and looking over his shoulder at Kuroo and Bokuto. "If we hurry we should be able to make the next train."

Bokuto and Kuroo ran ahead of them, jumping on each other and just generally being loud as they shouted various phrases at one another that Kenma was certain wasn't an actual conversation. Kenma scrunched his nose in distaste as he hung back, keeping close to Akaashi's side and his hand wrapped in the slightly taller beta's. His omega purred in his chest, pleased that he could feel the heat coming from Akaashi's body and that Kuroo and Bokuto were getting along so well. "How have you been, Kenma?"

"Fine," he responded, fiddling with the sleeves of the too big sweatshirt he was wearing. It was one of Kuroo's old ones that didn't fit the other boy anymore but it still had traces of his scent. Kenma loved it.

"Hmm," Akaashi smiled slightly, eyes mischievous as they rested on the smaller boy. "So, should I ignore the fact that you asked me for advice on asking myself for a courtship?"

Kenma's cheeks flushed. He knew the other boy wouldn't have let that go. "Please do."

There was a melodic chuckle beside him and Kenma bit his own lip to stop a smile from spreading across his face. It wasn't often you heard Akaashi laugh. The other usually showed his amusement with teasing words and a small grin. "Well, I can't lie and say I was completely surprised when I got your message," Akaashi admitted. Kenma glanced at him and saw the amusement etched on his face. "I can't say I wasn't…drawn to you and Kuroo when we first met. I had already experienced it with Bokuto as well, when I first joined the team. When you presented, I figured we would eventually get to this point. Well, I supposed I hoped we would."

Of course Akaashi had already known. Kenma probably would have as well if he hadn't been so wrapped up in Kuroo at the time. He hadn't even thought of it as a possibility as he had convinced himself that he and Kuroo would be a mated pair and a full circle wasn't in the realm of possibility. Though even he could admit that he enjoyed the other two's company whenever they met and had actually looked forward to seeing them.

"What about Bokuto?" Kenma found himself asking, wondering if the older alpha had also felt something or if he had been completely blindsided by the message.

Akaashi smirked and rolled his eyes slightly, "Bokuto has stayed by my side since we met. I believe he and Kuroo were inseparable during their first training camp together and have stayed in contact ever since. And he has spoken about you just as often in the past year. Although he might not have realized what was happening, I have no doubt that he felt the same thing as I. While he is very friendly, he does not seem to have many close friends, including those on the team. They get along with him but they do not seem too often do things together."

It was something both Kuroo and Kenma had noticed. Kuroo had spoken about Bokuto often after they met and he had relayed more than once that the other boy seemed to do little besides attend class and practice volleyball. He only began to talk about doing things outside of school after he met Akaashi. Kuroo seemed to believe that Bokuto, while friendly, was too much for many of the other people in his class. Kenma understood the thought, the alpha was extremely excitable and loud on occasion, but when he was around Kuroo most of his enthusiasm seemed to be directed toward the other boy while he was much calmer when speaking with Kenma. And, on the occasion that he became slightly more overbearing, Akaashi was able to reel him back in.

"I see," Kenma answered eventually. He walked in silence with Akaashi toward the station and only met back up with Bokuto and Kuroo once they moved onto the train. Kenma had found an open seat quickly and slid in while the other three boys chose to stand, all lined up in front of him.

"I pulled out some movies I think you would enjoy!" Bokuto told Kenma with a bright smile. He was practically jumping in place. "And mom and I went shopping for some snacks! I think she's planning on cooking tonight as well! Oh, I'm really excited."

Kenma let out a small smile toward the older boy as Akaashi softly told him to lower his voice. Kuroo had thrown his arm around Bokuto's shoulders and hugged him at the words. "Thanks, Bo! I'm sure it's great!"

Kuroo had explained to Kenma the previous evening that Bokuto's parents had been a mated pair. His mother was an omega and his father a beta that had been killed years previous in an accident. Kuroo told him that Bokuto's mother had been mentally affected when she lost her mate, a common occurrence when a bond broke, and had only been able to pull herself together thanks to Bokuto. However, like most mates that have their bond severed without another to help stabilize it, she tended to lose time and act irrationally on occasion. It was believed that omega's with a severed bond lived only for their children after their mates death. One reason Bokuto was so excited to take them to his house was that he knew his mother would be happy about the courtship and he thought it would put her in a good place for a few days, if not longer.

Bokuto led them off at his stop and they made the short walk to his apartment. He threw open the door with a big smile, calling out as they entered. In seconds, a woman with dark hair and Bokuto's eyes was standing before them. She smiled and said hello to both Akaashi and Kuroo quickly before turning her attention to Kenma. "It is so nice to meet you, Kenma," she said brightly, moving forward and wrapping her arms around the startled boy.

Kenma blinked, unsure of what to do with this woman that was hugging him, but eventually loosely wrapped one arm around her. He almost purred at the warmth and comforting smell of another omega. "Okasan!" Bokuto whined loudly, "I told you not to do that!"

Bokuto-san pulled away, ignoring her son and giving Kenma a warm smile. "Thank you for considering my son. I know he can be a handful."

"I-of course," Kenma stuttered as Kuroo barked out a laugh and Bokuto wailed loudly. How was he supposed to respond to that? Was he supposed to deny that Bokuto was a "handful"? It would be a lie…but maybe he could say that it was okay? Would that be rude?

"Thank you for allowing us to meet here, Bokuto-san," Akaashi cut in, his eyes dancing as he watched Kenma. Kenma felt his eyes narrow. He just knew Akaashi could see his distress and was laughing at him for overthinking the situation. Like the other setter had any room to judge him about that.

"Of course, Keiji!" Bokuto-san gushed, turning and pulling the beta into his own hug. He blinked, obviously surprised as he had already been greeted once, and slowly moved his own arms behind her back quickly. "I am just so happy you are also part of this courtship! And, of course, Tetsurou as well!" She laughed, letting go over Akaashi and turning to throw her arms around Kuroo. Kuroo laughed, hugging back the smaller woman easily. "Now, go ahead and get yourselves situated! I have snacks all set up and I'll be cooking later on!"

Akaashi bowed slightly in thanks as Kuroo gave the woman one more hug. Kenma nodded his head, eyes down, as he allowed Bokuto to pull him into another room as he complained about his mother "overdoing it!".

He might have been right. The main living area of the apartment had obviously been transformed. There was a large pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor, making a sort of nest. The coffee table had been moved to one side and had a variety of drinks and snacks perched on it. Bokuto let out a sigh. "I told her not to do this," he whined but Kenma could see his eyes laughing, "I said we could just sit on the couch!"

"The couch is too small for the four of you!" His mother protested as she moved past the four boys. "You and Tetsurou can barely manage to fit on that thing! Anyway, all of you have fun!"

Kuroo let out a bark of laughter as he threw himself down on the pallet and leaned his back against the couch. "This is great, Bo! Hey, hand me that bowl, would you?"

Kenma rolled his eyes but slowly sank down beside Kuroo as Akaashi handed Kuroo said bowl and Bokuto began to list off what was available on the table. Kenma easily accepted a piece of apple pie that Bokuto handed him while Kuroo complained about him spoiling his dinner. Akaashi gracefully sat beside Kenma, his long legs stretched in front of him. Kenma sank into the warmth that was provided from the two boys on either side of him and he grabbed one of the blankets to drape on top of them creating a nice, cozy oven. Bokuto looked uncertain for a moment but Kuroo easily caught the other boys hand and pulled him down on his other side. "So, what do we have?"

Kenma wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't pay any attention to the movie. It was some action thing that Kuroo and Bokuto had seemed interested in and Akaashi hadn't immediately declined, so he just let himself relax as Kuroo and Bokuto both shouted at the television and Akaashi occasionally made comments. "You look like you're going to fall asleep," Akaashi finally said in a low voice, making Kenma turn sleepy eyes toward him. Akaashi's lips quirked up when he looked at Kenma's face. "You don't have to stay awake."

Kenma moved slowly, his body turning more to the right as he pressed himself more firmly into Akaashi's side. Said boy moved to accommodate him, letting his arm slide around Kenma's waist. "Tired," Kenma muttered through a yawn, "warm."

He felt Akaashi's chest move under his cheek as the boy let out a quiet laugh, "Yes, I had thought the train ride would tire you. You can take a small nap and we will wake you once the movie is finished, if you like. I believe Bokuto also has some games we can play later on." Kenma felt himself nod along to the words as he sank into slumber.

Kuroo wasn't sure when Kenma had fallen asleep but he chuckled when he saw that Kenma had burrowed himself into Akaashi's side and was breathing deeply. Bokuto laughed as well. "Ah! You two are so cute!" He said loudly, causing Akaashi to hush him. Bokuto grinned sheepishly in return.

Kuroo had to admit, the two of them _were_ cute. "I guess the train ride took a lot out of him," Kuroo apologized.

"Ah, Akaashi said he would probably fall asleep for a little while," Bokuto waved his hand toward the omega, "that's why I got this movie! I thought we could watch it until he woke up! This way he won't feel bad about sleeping and missing it because I didn't think he'd really like it!"

Kuroo was surprised at the words. He had thought it odd that Bokuto had made a point to say he had got movies he thought Kenma would enjoy and then brought out an action film. Kuroo, not wanting to upset Bokuto, hadn't commented on it and when neither Kenma nor Akaashi protested, he let it go. "Bo, I think I love you," Kuroo said, more serious than he would like to admit at the moment.

"Ah, you too!" Bokuto responded easily. "Seriously though, I have Mario Cart for when he wakes up or I did get a movie I think he'll enjoy! He can choose later!"

"That was very considerate of you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said softly. "I do not think you needed to go through all of this trouble."

"Course I did! And it isn't trouble!" Bokuto declared, smiling. "I wanted everyone to be happy!"

"Thank you, Bokuto-san."

"Kaashi! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"He will once we've completed the bond, wont you Akaashi?" Kuroo teased, obviously referencing the slip of tongue Akaashi had had that day on the phone. Akaashi scowled at the alpha. "I do not know what you mean, Kuroo-san."

"Right, of course you don't," Kuroo taunted, smirking as the scowl on Akaashi's face grew more pronounced. "It isn't like we have _yet_ to really talk about any of this, after all."

Kuroo laughed as Akaashi began to mutter about "Pain in the ass Kuroo-san."

He stopped laughing and leaned toward the other boy, pressing himself firmly against Kenma and letting his nose brush against Akaashi's. "Oh, Keiji, I could _easily_ become a pain in your ass."

Bokuto laughed loudly beside him as the two watched the usual infallible Akaashi blush a bright red.

Kenma woke to laughter. Bokuto was obviously amused while Kuroo was laughing in a way that meant he had just done something he enjoyed but the person he had taunted probably didn't. Considering Bokuto was laughing and Kenma was asleep, Kenma was afraid exactly of what Kuroo had done to Akaashi.

"Kuro, are you being mean to Akaashi?" Kenma asked sleepily, stretching out his back as he sat up and looked toward his mate.

Said mate stopped laughing and looked angelically at Kenma, "Of course not, kitten."

Kenma's eyes narrowed as he turned to the boy in question. His face was blank as usual, but Kenma easily detected the fading pink on his cheeks. Kenma sighed, deciding it was probably better not to ask. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty," Akaashi responded, shooting a thankful look toward the omega. "Bokuto-san mentioned Mario Kart while you were asleep."

Kenma grinned wickedly and Kuroo groaned. "Seriously," he whined, "Did you have to tell him? No one ever beats him at Mario Kart."

Bokuto shrugged as he jumped to his feet and began to set up the game system. "So? It's all in good fun."

Three rounds later found Bokuto screaming at Kuroo for daring to hit him with a red shell, Kuroo's character sliding off course as he slid on a banana peel Akaashi had left, and Kenma cruising into first place with Akaashi behind him a few moments later. "I can't believe you did that to me!" Bokuto sobbed, "Again!"

"Come on!" Kuroo sniped back, pushing the other alpha off of his lap when he collapsed on top of him, "Akaashi keeps blowing me up! And pushing me off course!"

"It is not on purpose, Kuroo-san," Akaashi commented dryly. Kenma seriously doubted that. He had seen Akaashi easily pass two or more competitors before tossing a bomb at Kuroo.

But he figured Kuroo deserved it.

"Like it believe that!" Kuroo responded passionately, "Is this in retaliation for earlier? The ass thing?"

See? Kenma knew he didn't want to know. "Are we playing again?" he asked, wanting to change the subject from Akaashi's – or whoever's – ass.

"Yes!" Bokuto demanded, sitting back up and staring at the television in determination. "And this time I'm going to win!"

"I doubt it," Kuroo muttered as he prepared himself for yet another round.

Kenma didn't even bother to respond as he selected the track and the next race began. "Dammit, Akaashi!" Kuroo groaned as Rosalina once again flew off the side of the cliff, courtesy of a hard hit from Shy Guy.

Bokuto cheered as Daisy flew past the now last place Rosalina, only to wail as a green shell slammed into her and she spun out of control. Kenma glanced to his right, seeing that Shy Guy was close enough to him that Akaashi was able to make out his position. He flicked a switch, letting go of a shell he had been holding onto, and bit back a laugh as Akaashi cursed.

"Well, you four seem to be having a good time," Bokuto-san said, making Bokuto yell out as Daisy lost her parachute and had to be set back on the track. Bokuto-san ignored her sons wail as she told them that dinner was ready.

The four finished the race and stood to make their way to the table, which had been covered with various dishes. "Thank you for the meal," they chorused after they had taken seats. Kenma looked around, wondering what he should start with.

Kuroo moved before he did, selecting multiple dishes for him. Kenma sent a feeling of gratefulness through the bond and quickly began to eat, his eyes flickering up to his fellow omega once he did so. "This is great, Bokuto-san. Thank you."

"Of course! I'm so happy to meet you!" She sent them all a smile that was an exact replica of her son's. "Tetsurou, have you looked into universities? Koutarou mentioned something about Todai."

Kuroo's eyes flickered to Kenma as the other boy paused. University was something Kuroo had always avoided talking to Kenma about, other than to ask what school Kenma would choose, but the omega was well aware that the other boy would be leaving within the year. "It's an option," Kuroo said carefully, "I'm taking the exam and hoping to receive a volleyball scholarship. They've shown some interest."

Had they now? How interesting.

Todai would be a good decision for Kuroo. They had a great science program, for one, and a good volleyball team. Even if Kuroo wasn't planning on going pro, Kenma knew his mate would want to play for as long as he was able. And it wasn't that far from Kenma, about an hour by train. It was closer to Bokuto, actually.

"That's great! Koutarou had mentioned them showing an interest in him as well!" Bokuto-san clapped her hands together as she squealed. "Of course, a scholarship would be required…" she broke off, a faraway look of sadness welling in her eyes.

"I was also thinking of Todai," Akaashi said swiftly and Kenma watched as Bokuto-san's eyes began to clear. "Of course, that would depend on multiple factors. But it is one of my options."

Bokuto-san laughed, "Ah, I'm sure you will have multiple options once you graduate, Keiji. Even without volleyball."

Akaashi smiled politely and Kenma wondered just how true that was. Sure, Akaashi's parent currently paid his tuition, but would they be willing to do so for University? Especially if he bonded with a circle they didn't approve of?

"What do you think, Kenma?" Bokuto-san questioned, not noticing how Kuroo's shoulders dropped as he stared at his plate. Yeah, he should feel guilty. Kenma was being pulled into a conversation about universities when they hadn't even talked about it yet.

"It is a great University," Kenma replied softly, as politely as he could manage, "and it isn't too far away."

Bokuto-san seemed happy with the answer, which was good, because Kenma really didn't have anything else to offer at the moment. "I agree! Tetsurou and Koutarou could easily room together in their first year-"

"Okasan!"

"-and you and Akaashi could join them the next! Of course, that's assuming everything works out. Or that you want to attend Todai."

Kenma just nodded his head, deciding not to answer the obvious question she was trying to ask. He hadn't really thought about university for himself. He knew Kuroo would be going and had just assumed that he would end up wherever Kuroo was. But Bukuto-san was correct in the fact that, if he expanded the circle, there would be more people to consider than Kuroo. What if something happened and Bokuto's scholarship fell through? Where would he end up? And if Akaashi couldn't pay the tuition would he need to go somewhere outside the city? It would be difficult to pay the tuition and pay to move out.

He lost track of the conversation after that. The thoughts were swirling around inside his head and he wasn't sure how to make them stop. He wasn't even sure what he was so worried about. But he did know that even now they were having trouble finding time to spend with each other. Once the bond was formed, being away from each other would be even more difficult. And it would be harder on the bond once Kuroo and Bokuto were in university. Even if it was only an hour ride away, they would have class and practice. They would be on a different schedule than Kenma and Akaashi. And Akaashi would the best candidate for captain next year, which would be taking up even more of his time. What if they didn't have time to see him? Akaashi would be closer to them, he could probably meet with them regularly. But – well – as an omega, not seeing circle members, not being with them, could cause complications.

He blinked when he felt a blanket slowly being wrapped around him. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. How had he ended up back on the pallet with Bokuto on his left and Akaashi and Kuroo in front of him? When had they finished eating? Had he thanked Bokuto-san? Had anyone offered to help her clean up?

"Alright," Kuroo said loudly as he let out a deep sigh. His eyes flickered to each of them and Kenma looked down when those eyes finally landed on him. Glancing to each side, Kenma noticed that the alpha wasn't the only one that looked serious. "I think we all know that this bond is already going to happen. This isn't a…regular courtship where we are all figuring out if the pieces fit. Which means I really don't think we need to avoid things that should be talked about."

"I agree," Akaashi said, surprisingly. He smiled tightly at Kenma when the omega looked up at him. "Kenma, Bokuto and I were already aware coming into this that this was it. While I do think we should wait awhile to complete the bond, neither of us are going to be pulling out of this courtship."

"Yep!" Bokuto chimed in, moving to throw his arms around Kenma and rest his head on the smaller boys shoulder.

Kuroo sighed once more as he relaxed beside Akaashi and the younger boy slowly reached over to link their fingers together. Kenma felt his inner omega jump in excitement as he watched the contact. "I know you're worried about university, kitten," Kuroo admitted and Kenma felt his eyebrows raise in interest as Akaashi winced as Kuroo's hand tightened around his own. "It was one reason I hadn't spoken to you about it yet. Not really, anyway. And I knew that until we settled things with Bo and Akaashi you would be anxious."

Kenma felt his lips purse in annoyance. Once again, sometimes he really disliked how well Kuroo knew him. Especially when said boy kept things from him because he thought it would be easier for Kenma.

"So, yeah, I might have a scholarship to Todai," Kuroo admitted. "It really just depends on how we do this year. But they are interested. And, of course, I need to take the exam…" he sighed yet again and Akaashi pulled his hand away from the alpha, receiving an apologetic look in response. Akaashi responded by placing his hand on Kuroo's knee as the alpha's hands clenched into fists. "I think it's a good bet. And I really think Bo will get it – the volleyball team really wants him," Kuroo laughed as Bokuto perked up his head at the mention of his name.

"But nothing is guaranteed," Kuroo said before Bokuto could cut in. "Even if we somehow end up in different universities," he said, giving Bokuto a small smile when the boy whined and buried his face further into Kenma's neck. Kenma swallowed hard as he instinctively tilted his head to give the other boy more access. It wasn't like he was going to mark him, not yet, but just the thought of Bokuto being so close to Kuroo's mark…

Well, it made Kenma shift a little.

"- I think we can figure it all out," Kuroo continued, thought his voice had lost some of its seriousness and moved toward amusement. "If, somehow, Bo and I end up even further away, I don't doubt Akaashi would make sure that you don't–"

He left the sentence unfinished but they all knew what he was going to say. Akaashi could make sure he didn't drop. If an omega was extremely stressed, or if they went without touch for a period of time, especially from their mates, an omega could fall into themselves. An omega dropping without their mates nearby to help them out of it could result in the death of the omega.

"Even if Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san end up at Todai," Akaashi said after an uncomfortable pause. "I would come visit on Saturday afternoons, or we could visit the two of them if their schedules allow. Nekoma and Fukurodani will still hold practice games and trainings together on a regular basis. Once we graduate, I'm sure we will be able to figure things out."

Kenma stared at the beta. If he they bonded and he somehow ended up being a part from Kuroo and Bokuto for an extended period of time, he would need Akaashi with him often. He wasn't used to being alone. He and Kuroo had always been together, even before they were mated. Just the thought of spending every night alone…well, he might even need the other boy at times during the week. He said as much and Akaashi nodded, "If that happens, I'm sure I could come here after practice."

"But I won't leave you alone that long!" Bokuto said loudly. Kenma winced and pulled away slightly as Akaashi reprimanded the alpha for being too loud. "Even if I don't get into Todai, I will make sure to come see you! Even if I have to miss class or practice!"

Akaashi sighed at the words. "Bokuto-san, you cannot skip class."

"But Akaashi-"

"This really isn't relevant at the moment," Kuroo loudly proclaimed. "We really can't plan anything until we know for sure. But there is something else we need to sort out."

"We have the summer training camp," Akaashi said calmly, "And then we will be focused on getting to Nationals."

"And _going_ to Nationals!"

"As I said, I am certain we will complete the bond," Akaashi said as Bokuto cheered once again. "I think the best time to do so would be after this year's training camp. We will have a week off from practice and it should give us enough time to settle the bond completely before we will have to separate to begin training."

Kuroo nodded slowly at the words, "We will still be able to meet as we are now. With the bond settled and us meeting once a week, it should help with the separation and also help prepare us for when Bo and I leave."

Akaashi hummed in agreement and Kenma felt Bokuto smile against his neck. The omega gasped as the alpha's teeth gently scraped against the tender skin. "Bo?" Kuroo asked in amusement. "What are you doing over there?"

Bokuto moved his head and Kenma let out a whine. He blushed brightly as the sound escaped and Kuroo began to laugh. "Wh-what's going on?" Bokuto questioned.

Akaashi chuckled as he studied Kenma's flushed face. "Well, I think summer break might be too long of a wait."

"Shut up."


	5. Training Take One

The weeks drug on in a pattern of class, practice, and Saturday meetings. While the original plan had been to shift between their houses, the four boys had quickly come to realize that Bokuto's house was the best place to meet. It was easier for Kuroo and Kenma to meet the other two boys at the school once Saturday practice ended. If they did it the other way, Kenma had to wait for the two to make the forty minute train ride before he got to see them. That meant they spent less time together and none of them liked it. Besides Bokuto's home, though smaller than the other two, seemed to feel bigger because Kenma had his mother, father, and dad at his home while Kuroo had his entire family circle, a total of six with an omega, two alpha's, and to beta's, in his.

On top of that, Bokuto-san always seemed very excited to see them. Bokuto had also been happier than usual, less likely to fall into his 'dejected mode' as it was called, and Kenma had a feeling that the happiness of his mother contributed to that.

Each week it was harder and harder to leave and return home. Kenma knew that he wasn't the only one that felt that way as their meetings began to grow later, most of the time Kuroo and Kenma barely making it to the last train. Their chat had grown substantially, the four in almost constant communication. Kenma wanted to bond. He wanted the constant pull to ease, to know that the two would be tied to him no matter how long they spent a part. Now, even if he logically knew it, he was constantly anxious that one of them would change their minds or another circle would offer them something that he and Kuroo couldn't.

They were all aware of his mood. Kuroo was jumpy as well, their bond always feeding him bits of Kenma's worry, and Akaashi and Bokuto assured the two of them multiple times that they would not be leaving. Kenma's omega was completely focused on the two, constantly wanting to show them attention and receive their praise. It was at the point that, even if someone else that suited the circle was standing in front of him, Kenma wouldn't notice.

Which is why, for the first time, he was actually almost looking forward to a training camp. He would get to see Shoyo and spend more time with Akaashi and Bokuto. Then, in just a few weeks, they would have the summer training camp and after _that_ , their bonding.

The second Kenma laid eyes on Akaashi and Bokuto at the camp, he moved toward them and fell into the warmth that they granted him. Akaashi laughed lightly as he wrapped strong arms around the other setter and Bokuto smiled as he hugged the both of them to his chest. "Kenma!"

"Are you okay?" Akaashi gasped out, Bokuto cutting off his air supply.

Kenma nodded before pulling out of the tight hold. His DS had already been confiscated by Kuroo and he ended up fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt to distract him. "Kenma, you need to get changed and get in the gym," Kuroo reminded him, walking up and throwing one arm around Bokuto and the other around Akaashi. "You two as well."

"What about you, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi replied, looking toward the other boys' sweatpants and jacket.

"Karasuno's captain messaged me that they would be here in ten minutes," Kuroo answered. He let his arms drop as he took out his phone. "I told them I would meet them and show them where to go. Can the two of you make sure Kenma gets to Nekoma's room?" Right. Like Kenma was incapable of getting there on his own. He sighed but didn't protest. He got to spend more time with Bokuto and Akaashi this way and it would make Kuroo feel more comfortable if they were with him.

"Sure!" Bokuto saluted, jumping to the younger boy once again and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kenma gasped as the breath left his lungs.

"Too tight, Bokuto-san," Akaashi cautioned as he leaned into the hug Kuroo had suddenly given him. Bokuto loosened his hold on Kenma and the omega threw the beta a grateful glance. Akaashi just sent him an amused smirk as he led the way into the school.

Kenma found many of the Nekoma players already in the room and he changed quickly so he could travel with them to the gym. People noticed you less if you traveled in a group. He followed as Yamamoto led them to Nekoma's practice area and saw Akaashi and Bokuto enter only a moment later. Bokuto waved to him excitedly and Akaashi's lips twitched up as he pulled the captain to his own practice group.

Kuroo joined the team quickly enough, explaining that Karasuno had been led to their own room and would be coming shortly. Kenma felt excitement bubble in his chest at the thought of seeing his friend again – and of seeing him play again. No matter how often he saw it, those quick's amazed him. Though Shoyo desperately needed to work on other things…at least he was better than Lev.

But when Karasuno entered the gym, Kenma felt a frown cross his features. "Huh? Where's Shoyo?" he muttered out loud.

Yamamoto overheard him and offered an answer, "Apparently, he had a supplementary exam."

"Ah," he shouldn't have been surprised by the answer. The other boy had told him he had been studying so he could pass the tests, but even he could tell that Shoyo wasn't confident. He wondered if his absence would hurt Karasuno.

Kuroo moved to join Karasuno's captain and Kenma watched their interaction from the corner of his eye. Kuroo liked him. Kuroo didn't like a lot of people, no matter how polite he acted or how many people thought Kuroo got along with everyone he met. Just the fact that Kuroo willingly went to the other third year and offered advice was telling in itself. Usually at these camps, the only ones Kuroo really spoke to were the players from Nekoma, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

Kenma turned his attention away and rejoined practice, knowing if Kuroo or coach caught him slacking off they would lecture him. As they did so, he would space out and then they would catch him not paying attention and the entire thing would start all over again. It was easier to avoid the entire thing. He met Akaashi's eye across the gym and the other setter sent him a challenging smirk. Kenma rolled his eyes in response.

Karasuno's first match seemed to be against Fukurōdani and Kenma didn't even have to pay attention to know how that was going to go – especially when he realized Shoyo wasn't the only one missing. The genius setter was also absent. Kenma didn't have too high hopes for Karasuno's chances.

He turned out to be right and Fukurōdani moved on to play their own team next. Kenma stared impassively as both Akaashi and Bokuto smirked at him. Bokuto began to taunt Kuroo only a moment later, earning himself the full on provocation that had earned Kuroo his nickname. Akaashi, who had seen what was happening, quickly caught Bokuto's attention and was the only reason Bokuto didn't fall into one of his moods. Kenma sighed as he played against the other team. Akaashi was just as analytical as he himself was, maybe even more so, and he knew how to use Bokuto and his spikes to his teams advantage.

Kenma had to jump to block those spikes and he felt himself wincing back on multiple occasions. At one point, he moved his arms to the side midblock so the ball wouldn't slam into him and he felt his omega yelp as the ball slammed into the floor and ricocheted toward the blond from Karasuno. The blond lifted his hand, stopping it just before it slammed into the side of his face. Kenma winced when he saw the mark on the boys' hand.

"Damn it, Kenma!" Coach yelled. "Don't run away!"

Kenma turned his head, not caring if the coach was upset with him. "But my arms are gonna break off…"

"They won't!" Came the angry reply.

"All right!" Bokuto screamed from the other side of the net. "I'm so awesome!"

"You really should try to block," Kuroo commented in amusement as he walked up to Kenma's side.

"I don't want the bruises," Kenma replied.

"If you do bruise, Bokuto would be so upset that he probably won't hit it toward you again."

"Pain in the ass, Kuroo-san," Akaashi muttered, obviously over hearing the manipulation Kuroo was tyring to put in effect as he was directly on the other side of the net. Kuroo laughed loudly in response, sending the other boy a wink. He broke off as something across the gym caught his attention.

"So the stars are showing up fashionably late?" he chuckled, "How annoying."

Kenma turned to see what his mate was talking about and couldn't stop the happiness he felt when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Shoyo was there, along with the scary setter.

The next practice match Karasuno played was far more entertaining and he couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eye. Kuroo nudged him more than once, telling him to pay attention to their own game, but seeing the reaction of the other team, and those watching, was fun. Even Bokuto was staring at the two with amusement and complete fascination. He didn't see Akaashi, which was disappointing. He wanted to see how the other setter would take the weird quick Shoyo and his setter accomplished.

Karasuno won their first, and last, match of the day and Kenma finally turned his attention completely on his own match. They won quickly and Kuroo shot him an annoyed glance when it was over. "We could have ended that earlier," he chided in slight annoyance.

Kenma shrugged but didn't bother to respond. "Well, we're going to meet Akaashi and Bo for dinner," Kuroo sighed, grabbing onto Kenma's wrist and pulling him toward the dining area. "I think Bo will want to do some extra practice after that. Do you want to-"

Kenma's expression must have been answer enough, because Kuroo broke of his sentence with a loud, embarrassing cackle. "Bro, what was that?!" Bokuto asked, doing his own version of Kuroo's earlier laughter as he joined them.

"Like you have room to talk!" Kuroo retaliated, mimicking Bokuto's laughter.

Bokuto looked offended, "Hey! There's nothing wrong with my laugh!"

"And what's wrong with mine?!"

Kenma sighed and pulled ahead of the two third years. The two would be able to catch up to him easily, but they seemed to be more interested in their argument. He found Akaashi already at a table in the dining area, food placed in front of him. He greeted Kenma as he slid into the open space beside him. "Where are Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?"

Kenma waved a hand toward the doorway, "Arguing over whose laughter is more annoying," Kenma muttered, slowly taking the plate Akaashi was offering him. He glanced down, seeing that the boy had filled it with foods that Kenma liked. "Thanks."

Akaashi nodded in response and only a moment later Bokuto and Kuroo joined them. "Kenma! We were worried! You were right there and then you were gone!" Bokuto exclaimed, staring at the omega with sad eyes.

Kenma didn't bother to respond, instead holding out an open palm toward Kuroo. "Kuro," he demanded when the alpha merely stared at him.

"Why didn't you get us plates?" Kuroo asked instead, his eyes turning toward Akaashi and ignoring Kenma's outstretched hand.

"You aren't as cute as Kenma," Akaashi responded blankly. Bokuto yelled loudly in denial but Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, Bo," the raven haired alpha said, moving toward the food line.

"Kuro!" Kenma demanded again, golden eyes narrowed as he looked at his mate. But the alpha ignored him once again as he and Bokuto moved away from the table.

Kenma pursed his lips in annoyance. "I assume he has your DS?" Akaashi questioned.

"He said I'd get it back after the matches were done," Kenma muttered, glaring at his mates back. Akaashi didn't respond as he leaned comfortingly into the omega.

Kuroo and Bokuto were back quickly enough, both of their plates overflowing. Akaashi looked at the two in disgust. "That is why I did not get you anything."

"We're growing boys!" Bokuto said loudly, throwing his arms out. "We need to eat!"

"If you aren't careful, you'll be growing in other ways," Akaashi remarked as he finished his own plate.

"Are we practicing after this?!" Bokuto asked, his mouth full of food. Kenma scrunched up his nose as he saw the half chewed…whatever it was.

"We are," Kuroo agreed, "but Kenma isn't."

"Wh- Kenma!"

"You already have Akaashi tossing for you," Kenma muttered, ignoring the "does he now?" from Akaashi. "I want to see Shoyo."

"Ah, I forgot about shrimpy," Kuroo sighed, his eyes narrowed as he leaned toward Kenma. "I thought you said that you didn't-"

"He's my friend, Kuro."

"Oh, yeah!" Bokuto's head whipped around, his eyes narrowing every time he landed on a player he didn't recognize. "Didn't you say something about feeling a pull toward a person from Karasuno? Which one?!"

Kenma hid his face in his hands as multiple people looked at him curiously. Of course Bokuto would choose to shout that out now when every member from every school was in vicinity. "I'm sure that Kenma is focused on us at the moment, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, his own face showing his impatience for once.

"Yeah, I know, but after we-"

"Then we can discuss it after, if it is still relevant," Akaashi cut in.

Kuroo let out a deep groan as he finished eating. "I might have trouble practicing as well. I ate too much." He then moved, placing a familiar item on the table. Kenma snatched it up quickly, not wanting it to disappear again. "Alright, you can play while we're in the gym. But I expect you to put it away once I get back."

"Yes, otosan," Kenma muttered in annoyance.

"Kinky," Kuroo responded, earning himself a glare from the omega.

"Kenma!" A loud voice shouted. Kenma turned slightly to see a blur of red running toward him. The blur came to a stop and Kenma greeted the small, excited alpha. "Do you want to practice?"

Kenma heard Akaashi cough beside him as Kuroo laughed. Kenma had to force himself not to throw a glare around the table. "I'm tired," Kenma told the first year as he flicked his DS on. "But you could come with me to the Nekoma room. I was going to play a game."

"Okay!" Shoyo exclaimed, bouncing up and down as he waited for Kenma to stand. Kenma waved slightly to the three at the table as he walked toward the classroom Nekoma was staying in, Shoyo chattering happily beside him. "…so I was like, whoosh! And Kageyama was like, woah!"

"Shoyo!" Inuoka said loudly as the first year followed Kenma into the room. "Are you going to hang out with us?"

"Inuoka!" Shoyo greeted back in the same tone as he took a seat beside Kenma, "Yeah! Kenma didn't want to practice, so I said I'd come here!"

"You tried to get Kenma-san to practice?" Inuoka laughed, only to cut himself off when Kenma stared at him with golden eyes. "Uh, well, it's good to see you! That quick was amazing as ever!"

"But at this rate, nothing is going to change," Shoyo admitted and even Kenma, who was distracted by his game, could hear the dejection in his voice. He seemed to snap himself of whatever mood he had fallen into quickly and looked at Inuoka, "Hey! Who the heck is that middle blocker?"

"Oh. That's the first year, Haiba Lev," Kenma saved Inuoka from answering. He knew it was a sore spot for the first year. "He's half Russian and half Japanese."

"H-half?! So cool! L-Le-"

"Lev. What does it mean in Russian again? Tiger?" Kenma asked, glancing up from his game. He never could remember. Usually Kuroo reminded him.

"It means lion! Yeah, lion!" Inuoka replied.

"He wasn't there last time, right?"

"Lev started volleyball in high school," Kenma explained, frowning when he remembered the multiple extra practices he had to have with the first year. He shuddered at the memories. "When we went to Karasuno around Golden Week, he still hadn't played very much and only the regular members went."

"He just started and he can play like that?!"

"Yeah, and when we were paired together, it was really difficult," Kenma admitted, still remembering the horror of those weeks. They really were enough to give him nightmares. "No matter how hard I tried, our timing was off."

"Kenma-san couldn't stop sighing," Inuoka said in amusement.

Kenma looked back toward his game, not wanting to discuss Lev any longer. "I guess there are times when even you can't read people, Kenma," Shoyo stated.

Kenma felt a frown cross his face at the words, "Lev is just too special. Right now, he's mostly working with his innate physical abilities and instincts. And his height."

"Yeah, his height totally isn't fair!"

"He's been blessed with too much!" Innuoka agreed.

"Well, he's a powerful asset, honest, and not a bad guy," Kenma told the two, slightly amused by their behavior. Not that he would ever admit any of those things when Lev was actually within hearing distance. The first year would never leave him alone if he knew that Kenma thought he was a good person. "Though he's _too_ honest sometimes." Kenma thought about the tall middle blocker for a moment and was reminded of his thoughts from earlier. "Oh, but his passing basics are still completely bad. He's worse than you, Shoyo. His serves are worse than yours too, Shoyo."

"Am I the guideline of what's bad or not, Kenma?!" Shoyo asked loudly and Kenma winced. Ah, maybe he said a little too much.

"But you are bad," he pointed out to the annoyed alpha.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You're getting better," Kenma agreed, unperturbed that the alpha seemed to be getting upset.

"Whatever," Shoyo huffed, leaning over to peer at the game Kenma was playing, "So, what are you playing?"

Kenma continued to play his game, with Shoyo looking over his shoulder and talking to Inuoka. They stayed like that until Kuroo walked in. "Kenma, times up," the third year commented.

Kenma turned his back on Kuroo and nodded as Shoyo said his good-byes. "Kenma, come on. Bo and Akaashi are outside."

That got him moving. He placed the console on his mat and moved to stand slowly, Kuroo grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. The alpha and beta were leaning against the wall in the hallway. "We wanted to say goodnight!" Bokuto said loudly, bounding over and wrapping his arms around the omega.

Kenma pried himself out of the hold. The boy had been practicing for hours and really needed a bath. Kuroo barked out laughter as Kenma moved to stand a ways away from the three of them. "Goodnight," he replied.

Akaashi hid a smile behind his hand, "Yes, we will see you in the morning."

Pouting, Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and Kenma couldn't help but be destracted by the way his biceps bulged when he did so. "I wanted a kiss."

"Nope," Kenma replied, ducking back into the classroom and wishing them a goodnight over his shoulder. He quickly finished his current level and slid into his futon, knowing Kuroo would be irritated if he was still playing when he came back.

"Night, kitten," Kuroo said softly as he slid into the futon beside Kenma. Kenma rolled on his side, pressing himself as close to the alpha as he possibly could, and quickly fell asleep.

"Our first match today is against Karasuno," Kuroo said as they walked toward the gym.

"I get to play against Hinata!" Lev cheered. Kenma winced into Kuroo's side. A strong curled around him in response and Kuroo leaned down to brush his nose against Kenma's mating mark. Kenma relaxed against the alpha while their teammates "oohed" beside them.

"Shut up or you'll all be running extra laps," Kuroo muttered as he lifted his head. The team quickly shut their mouths and Kenma hid a blush in Kuroo's shoulder.

The first match was interesting, with Lev using his height to stop Shoyo's attacks. It certainly helped, even if the first year wasn't sure what he was doing most of the time. The most interesting part of the game was when Shoyo jumped to hit a ball that was clearly meant for Karasuno's ace. Kenma knew that Shoyo hadn't meant it the way it looked…but it showed a new side to Karasuno. Kenma wasn't sure what had happened after that, but it looked as if there was some sort of distance between Shoyo and his scary setter. That distance seemed to quickly spread to the rest of the team and Nekoma won the match easily.

The day finished quickly enough and soon Kenma was on his way to Bokuto's house with Kuroo and Akaashi. "Those things went, whish!" Bokuto whined. Kenma blinked at the description. Maybe he should introduce Bokuto to Shoyo. At least the older boy might understand what Shoyo was saying. "Akaashi, why can't we do that?!"

"Sorry, Bokuto-san," Akaashi responded with a small frown, "I do not think I have the capabilities to do something like that. Karasuno's setter is…"

"Shoyo called him a monster once," Kenma put in when Akaashi struggled for the correct term. He remembered the claws the younger boy had mimicked when he was describing Kageyama and he thought it was fitting.

"It would be an apt description," Akaashi acknowledged.

"But you're an amazing setter, Akaashi!"

"I'm average, Bokuto-san," the second year beta countered and ignored his captain's protests at the words.

"I heard he was called the King of the Court in junior high," Kuroo put in, a frown on his face. "I don't think it was a compliment."

"Shoyo says that there is another setter in Miyagi that might even be better," Kenma voiced, earning himself disbelieving looks from the other three. "He calls him the Great King."

"…well then," Kuroo coughed, "just who is this Great King?"

Kenma shrugged as they walked into Bokuto's warm apartment. "He just said that he's a third year and that he was Kageyama's senpai in junior high."

"That…I do not know what to say to that," Akaashi admitted as the four of them made themselves somewhat fit on Bokuto's couch. Kenma was perched on top of Bokuto and Kuroo while Akaashi had squeezed himself between the arm and Bokuto. Kenma was pretty sure the other boy was more on Bokuto than the couch.

"I kind of want to see," Kuroo confessed.

"Me too!"

"Shoyo seems terrified every time he's mentioned," Kenma told them in amusement. "And he says Kageyama always gets really angry."

"Isn't that kid always angry?"

Kenma thought back to their first training match, when the other setter had stared at him and muttered under his breath. He was still wondering if the boy had been trying to curse him. "Well, maybe we'll meet him somewhere!" Bokuto said loudly, jumping to his feet and dislodging both Kenma and Akaashi. Kenma fell to the side, resting his entire weight on Kuroo, who only saved him from the floor by grabbing onto his waist. Akaash, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky.

"Bokuto-san…" came the deadly voice that accompanied the fierce glare the beta wore as he laid sprawled on the ground. Bokuto whimpered and climbed over the couch, ducking down so they couldn't see him.

"Alright there?" Kuroo asked, his eyes dancing as he and Kenma both stared at the usually stoic and graceful beta.

"Sorry!" Bokuto yelped from his 'hiding place'. Kenma bit his lip as Akaashi's glare turned more savage as pulled himself onto his feet. Should he be worried that he thought it made the other boy look even more attractive?

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started, his calm voice completely at odds with the look on his face. "Was there something you wanted to admit to Kenma?"

"Uh…"

"Something about our games this weekend?"

Kenma felt his eyes narrow at the suggestion and he heard the panic in Bokuto's voice when he spoke. "Akaashi! You said –"

"I said that Kenma would back away from your spikes," Akaashi purred as he walked around the couch and stared down at the whimpering alpha, "I do not remember telling you to aim for him on purpose so we could score points."

Complete silence met the words and then Kenma felt hands lift him off of Kuroo's lap and onto the couch as Kuroo turned to look at the quickly retreating alpha. "You _what_?!"


	6. Summer Camp

A/N: Hey all, this is now officially caught up to where I am on my AO3! Please review if you like this story!

By the time the summer training camp was upon them, Kenma was more than done with this entire thing. The need to finalize the bond overwhelmed him and he desperately wanted this camp to be over so they could finally complete the bond. Kuroo, knowing just how anxious Kenma was, had drug the omega to meet Karasuno when the team arrived for the camp. He had thought that seeing Shoyo again might help Kenma calm down.

"Hey, hey! Where's the Skytree?" Shoyo questioned as Kenma met him after the team had climbed off of the bus and Shoyo had jumped on him in a hello.

"Skytree?" Kenma responded, wondering exactly where in Tokyo Shoyo believed himself to be.

Shoyo suddenly yelled out, pointing to a transmission tower. "Is that the Tokyo Tower?!"

"Uh," Kenma stared, unsure of how to respond to the bright eyed boy beside him. "That's just a normal transmission tower."

He turned slightly when his entire body perked up at the sound of Kuroo's voice. "Are there no transmission towers in Miyagi?" The third year goaded. "Pretty sure I've heard that conversation before."

"The transmission towers in Tokyo all look like the Tokyo Tower to us country folk!" came the annoyed response. Kenma sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance. That was Kuroo, making friends wherever he went.

"So, we're going to be at a different school this time?" Shoyo asked as Kuroo led the group of Karasuno members pass them. As he did, Kuroo's hand brushed against Kenma's back and Kenma shivered in response.

"Apparently, the summer training camp is always at Shinzen," Kenma answered after glaring at Kuroo. He almost sighed as he saw Lev running down the stairs toward them. "It's nice and cool here…" he felt something on his arm and he instantly moved, slapping his hand down to kill whatever it was that had decided he was a good snack. "But lots of bugs around."

"Hinata!" Kenma turned his head and saw Lev running toward them full stop, waving his hand around widely. "Did you grow any taller?!"

"Lev, shut up," Kenma ordered, already annoyed with the loud first year and the response that was going to come from the question.

"That's a pretty rude thing to say," Hinata growled as Lev came to stop in front of them. "Like I could grow in two weeks!"

And there it was. Kenma moved, not wanting to get pulled into this conversation. He moved toward the school, knowing Kuroo was most likely waiting for him. He found he was right, Kuroo was standing with Akaashi and Bokuto in front of the gym. "We wanted to say hi before we started!" Bokuto yelled out, bounding forward and pulling Kenma against his chest. Kenma breathed in deeply, basking in the older alpha's scent. He relaxed instantly, pushing himself further into the alpha and snuggling against him.

"Okay," Kuroo said loudly, coming up and grabbing Kenma's shoulders to pull him back. Kenma growled –growled! – at the loss of contact. "Yeah, we might have left it a little too long," Kuroo grimaced, turning to look at Akaashi.

The beta nodded slightly and let out a deep breath, "I guess it was closer than we had thought. I think it would be best if we were careful this week."

"Huh?" Bokuto asked loudly, looking from one of them to the other in confusion.

"Sorry, Bo, but you and Akaashi should probably keep your distance," Kuroo said apologetically. Kenma frowned, trying to pull out of Kuroo's grip and move toward the alpha. Bokuto's entire body and seemed to droop at the words. "We don't want anything to happen while we're at camp – and if Kenma gets too stimulated and that pushes for the bond-"

"It would not be pleasant if his heat was triggered," Akaashi agreed, shooting an apologetic glance toward the omega. "We will just have to be careful while we are here. It isn't that much longer."

Kenma didn't have a chance to respond as Kuroo began to pull him away. His head was foggy. What were they saying? That they weren't going to be with him? That he needed to – wait, something about his heat? Yeah, his heat would make them stay. Right? They wouldn't leave…

"Woah," Kuroo gasped, coming to a stop in the hall and pulling Kenma toward him, pressing the younger boys face into his neck. Kenma breathed in deeply, his head clearing as the scent of his mate washed over him. He groaned into Kuroo's neck as his head began to clear. He felt his face burn. What had he just been thinking? "Better now?" Kuroo asked, his own head tilted down so his lips brushed against Kenma's mating mark.

Kenma nodded, taking one last deep breath, and then backing away. He knew his face was red but Kuroo, for once, didn't tease him about it. "Let's go meet the team," Kuroo said gently, his hand twisting around Kenma's.

The first day of camp didn't go horribly. Kenma was exhausted by the end of it, almost as exhausted as he had been the first time they played Karasuno. The strain from the bond was weighing on him and his energy seemed to completely disappear. "Go get some sleep," Kuroo told him at the end of the night. "I'm going to train Lev. Bo and Akaashi are doing extra practice. You'll feel better in the morning."

Kenma didn't even bother to argue. He accepted the kiss quick Kuroo placed on his lips and moved toward Nekoma's sleeping area, not even bothering to greet the others in the room as he slid onto his futon and fell asleep.

"So, we practiced with the blond from Karasuno last night," Kuroo told him over breakfast the next morning. Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting across from them, close enough that Kenma was comforted by their presence, but far enough away that he wasn't completely overcome.

Kenma's head perked up, "Really?"

"Kuroo made him angry," Bokuto tattled, sending a smirk toward the other alpha.

"Oi!" Kuroo protested, "I didn't think he would be that touchy about shrimpy!"

"Shoyo?"

Akaashi sighed as Bokuto and Kuroo ignored Kenma to continue their argument. "It seems Tsukishima-san," ah, that was his name, "believes that he is not as good at volleyball as Hinata. Kuroo's comment seemed to upset him."

Kenma blinked at the words. Wait, the blond thought he was _worse_ than _Shoyo_? He had thought the other middle blocker was intelligent.

"Whatever, I'll apologize," Kuroo muttered, throwing an arm around Kenma. "Hey, Kenma, think you'll want to come with us tonight? I doubt blondie will show up again."

"I'm not tossing for you," Kenma stated.

Kuroo snorted, "Yeah, didn't think you would. But you could come to the gym and play your game."

Kenma nodded once. He didn't want to spend more time practicing, but he wanted to spend time with the three of them. What amount he could, anyway. Which would be how he found himself in the corner of the gym that night as Bokuto worked on his spikes and Kuroo blocked him. Akaashi, who was tossing for Bokuto, kept shooting him betrayed glances. Kenma ignored them.

He was the one that agreed to have extra practice with Bokuto.

It was because of that that Kenma just happened to be there when the blond first year from Karasuno, Tsukishima, walked into the gym. He glanced up only because of the interest in Bokuto and Kuroo's voices as they called out a greeting. When he saw that Akaashi's head was also tilted in interest, he turned his attention toward the door.

"There is something I'd like to ask you. May I?" The first year asked, obviously not noticed Kenma sitting in the corner.

"Sure!" Bokuto and Kuroo chimed.

Tsukishima seemed to be surprised at the easy response. "Thank you very much," he bowed his head slightly. "Your schools are sometimes considered powerhouse schools, right?"

Kenma had to bite back a smile as he saw the happiness on Bokuto's face melt away at the words and the glare that overtook Kuroo's features. "Well, yeah."

"Even if you were able to make it to nationals," Tsukishma continued, "actually winning there would be difficult, right?"

Oh, this was getting entertaining. Bokuto and Kuroo both looked like they were going to jump the younger beta. "But not impossible!" Bokuto growled.

Akaashi turned his head slightly to look at the two alphas, "Now, now. Let's hear him out." Damn Akaashi. "This is just a what-if."

"I seriously can't figure out how everyone can be so determined," Tsukishima admitted, a frown crossing his features. Kenma could relate to the words. His main reason was because he knew how badly Kuroo wanted it. He slowly moved his DS toward the floor, keeping his attention locked on the four by the door. "Volleyball is just a club and maybe you'll get to write 'I worked really hard in my club in high school' on your resume, right?"

"Just a club?" Bokuto echoed, his voice losing its usual pleasant quality. "That almost sounds like someone's name."

"Oh, like Mary Club?" Kuroo questioned and Kenma fought back the urge to face palm. Yeah, these were the two alpha's he chose for his circle. He wasn't sure he wanted to think too deeply into what that represented. "No, wait, I guess it was 'just some club'."

"Aw, man! So it doesn't sound like someone's name," he howled, "Man! I was so close!"

"Damn it!"

"Are you basically asking me to retort?" Tsukishima questioned, so quietly that Kenma had to strain to hear him.

"Nah, there'll be no end to it," Akaashi informed him.

"Say, four-eyes!" Bokuto yelled, suddenly remembering what had gotten them on this conversation in the first place.

"It's Tsukishima."

"Say, Tsukishima-kun," Bokuto started again, "is volleyball fun?"

The first year seemed to seriously consider the question for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "No, not really…"

"Maybe that's because you suck."

Kenma couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped this time, not when Bokuto's blunt words caused Tsukishima to blanch and stand up straight in shock. Luckily, it seemed that no one heard him.

"I'm a third year and I've been to nationals," Bokuto continued, "and I'm better than you. Like, way better."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"But I only recently started thinking that volleyball was fun. Ever since my straight became usable in matches. Because my cross hits that I was really good at kept getting blocked, I got frustrated and practiced the hell out of straights," Bokuto scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Akaashi was also wearing a scowl and Kenma had to wonder just how often the two had stayed after to work on Bokuto's straights. "And, at the next tournament, the same blockers couldn't touch it. I got right past them. Just that one shot made me feel like my time had finally come!" He declared triumphantly. "It all depends on if you have that moment or not. It doesn't really matter what happens in the future, or if you can win your next match. The joy you feel beating the guy in front of you and when you're able to pull out 120% of your potential, is everything." Tsukishima stared at the third year, eyes wide. Well, they had said that the first year had practiced with them the night before. He probably wasn't expecting something like that from Bokuto. "Well, at least that's how it is for me and it doesn't mean that applies to everyone. I don't really understand why you say it's 'just a club' but I don't think you're wrong. But once that moment arrives for you, that's the moment you'll be hooked on volleyball."

Kenma stared at the alpha fondly. He might not agree with him, at least not about volleyball, but he thought it was great how passionate the third year was.

"All right, I answered your question. Now help with blocking!" Bokuto said brightly, he and Kuroo somehow appearing on either side of the first year.

"All right, now. Come on, hurry it up!" Kuroo chuckled, he and Bokuto placing a hand on the blonde's back and pushing him toward the net. Kenma quickly picked up his DS, knowing that if either of them saw him interested in the conversation, they would try to recruit him as well.

Kenma let his eyes drift up every so often as the four practiced, feeling his omega purr in contentment whenever he looked at them. Kuroo took it upon himself to teach Tsukishima how to block properly, causing Bokuto to get annoyed when Kuroo made it a point to tell him to shut the "owl up".

The lessons seemed to work, because during a match the next day, Tsukishima used the technique Kuroo taught him. Kenma, from his position on the court next to the Karasuno/Fukurōdani game, watched in interest as Akaashi accused Bokuto of running away from the first year and Kuroo began to chuckle evilly. "Don't be mean, Kuro."

"He deserves it," Kuroo protested as he turned back to their own game.

Kenma was back in the same corner that night, DS in hand. Shoyo had managed to grab him earlier and begged him for some tosses. The "just one" had morphed into "one more" and Kenma had had to abandon the boy to get to the third gym. Tsukishima had shown up shortly after Kenma was greeted by the other three boys, and the tall blond hadn't even glanced at him. Kenma was certain that the beta didn't even know he was there and Kuroo, Bokuro, and Akaashi didn't seem to think they needed to inform him.

Kuroo had just congratulated Tsukishima on his block that day, much to the annoyance of Bokuto, and was getting ready to show him something else, when Bokuto spoke up. "Oh? Tsukki, did you bring a friend today?"

Kenma followed the alpha's gaze at the words and saw Shoyo staring at the four, half-way hidden behind the doorframe. He seemed shocked that someone had noticed him.

"What happened to your partner?" Tsukishima questioned.

"Kageyama's practicing on his own again," Shoyo explained. "I was trying to get Kenma to throw me tosses," Kenma blanched at his name and tried to make himself smaller in the corner, "but he ran away after the fifth one."

"It's amazing that you got Kenma to even give you five during practice," Kuroo chimed in, his eyes sliding over to the omega in question. Kenma lifted his head and sent a glare toward his mate. He had just gotten away. He wasn't getting pulled back in.

"So," Shoyo continued brightly, "Please let me practice with you!"

The second part of the sentence was echoed and Kenma lifted his head once more to see not only Shoyo standing in the doorway, but Lev as well. He fought back a groan. Maybe he just should have gone to the room tonight.

"Lev, I thought you were practicing receives with Yaku," Kuroo cut in as Shoyo and Lev began to speak to one another.

Lev jumped and Kenma mentally sighed at the look of panic on the others face. Great. Now Yaku was going to be angry. "He said I was doing well today, so he let me go."

Yeah, that didn't sound like Yaku at all.

"Really? You sure you didn't run away?" Kuroo questioned, his eyes narrowing. Kenma rolled his own eyes. Kuroo was well aware that Lev had run.

"No, of course not!"

"Well, whatever," Kuroo muttered with a smirk. "Then we have the right number of people so let's play some three on three."

"Yay!" Shoyo and Lev shouted.

A few moments later, Akaashi was standing with an annoyed glare on his face. "Ah, isn't this just a bit unbalanced?" Kenma stared at the teams. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Shoyo, the three shortest players, had somehow ended up against the three tallest.

Yeah, that was Kuroo for you.

"It's fine!" Kuroo soothed, "Let's do things we can't do during the day!"

Oh no. Just what was he planning now?

Akaashi seemed to be on the same wavelength as he visibly wilted. His teammates on the other hand seemed to love the idea.

Kenma really didn't envy him.

Kuroo turned the game into another lesson for the two first years and Kenma almost wished Shoyo had been on his team. The small middle blocker definitely needed the practice. The game continued on, and the three first years had yet to notice Kenma, when they were informed that the cafeteria was about to close. Shoyo almost looked as if he was going to cry, but Kuroo quickly informed him that they would play again tomorrow.

"Oi, Kenma! Let's go!" Kuroo called. Shoyo turned around sharply and the rest of the group faltered for a moment.

"Oh! Kenma! You were here!" Shoyo said happily, running up and waving his arms around. "Did you see? Why didn't you play? When did you get here? You could have-"

"Kenma! You need to toss for me next time!" Lev yelled, "We didn't have a setter!"

"Okay, okay, back away," Kuroo cut in, wrapping his arm around Kenma's waist and moving toward the door, where Bokuto and Akaashi were waiting. "Kenma just needed some rest."

"Did you see us, Kenma?" Bokuto questioned.

"I did," Kenma commented, allowing himself to be moved toward the cafeteria.

As the week continued, Kenma fell into a routine. Kuroo woke him up, they went to breakfast, played matches, went to the third gym (where Kenma found another place to curl up), went to eat dinner, spent some time with only Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi, and went to bed. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself, he even enjoyed watching the three on three matches, but he was ready for the week to be over. He was tired of not being able to cuddle up to Akaashi and Bokuto, he was tired of playing every day, and he was tired of the weird feeling he had in his chest whenever he saw Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi around Tsukishima.

Finally, it was the last day and the coaches surprised them with a barbeque. Kenma was thoroughly done with people at that point and he moved instantly to sit on the steps, away from where everyone was converged. He pulled out his DS, relishing the time he had to himself. Kuroo and Bokuto were hovering around the food, and the last he looked, Akaashi was speaking to Tsukishima. As soon as the meat was done cooking, Kuroo abandoned his place and moved to grab him, pulling him toward the tables. Kenma sighed but followed along, ending up beside Tsukishima.

"You look like you want to run away," the blond said, speaking to the omega for the first time.

Kenma blinked up at him, "Kuro will get distracted soon and I can leave. If I ignore him, he won't leave me alone."

The blonde's lips quirked in a smile and, sure enough, the moment Kuroo became distracted, Kenma moved back to his position on the stairs. The blonde first year and his friend followed behind, taking the other side of the staircase and facing away from Kenma.

Apparently, they weren't the most social either.

He jumped when someone loudly called for Tsukishima, telling him to eat more. The blond denied the food but then someone else cut in and told him to eat. That voice Kenma knew. Kuroo. And if Kuroo had noticed the blond didn't have any food…

"You too, Kenma, damn it!" He yelled and Kenma hunched in on himself, leaning away from the alpha and shaking his head frantically.

Bokuto chose that moment to join them, urging Tsukishima to eat as well. Kenma dropped onto the ground while they were distracted, making sure he was hidden behind the bricks. He wasn't sure why Bokuto and Kuroo were so focused on feeding Tsukishima, but he wasn't going to stop them.

Especially if it meant they weren't forcing food down his throat.

Soon enough, Bokuto and Kuroo had managed to pull Tsukishima away and Kenma was once again left on his own. He moved quickly, knowing that Kuroo would come looking for him again and he didn't want to be too easy to find. He moved up onto the hill and continued with his game, being joined about twenty minutes later by Shoyo, who brought him some watermelon. Lev followed shortly thereafter and Kenma had to glare the Nekoma first year into submission as he once again began to laugh about Shoyo's height.

Shoyo began to fidget shortly after Lev moved back toward the food and Kenma stared at him curiously. He could easily see that the boy had something to say, but he wasn't sure what it could be. If it was about volleyball, Shoyo would have already said it. "Uh, can I ask you something?" he finally asked loudly.

Kenma winced at the volume but nodded his head. Shoyo took a deep breath, his eyes darting around the field, before he finally blurted, "How did you know – I mean, about Kuroo?"

"What?"

"I mean, I know that omega's are able to feel…but, uh, did Kuroo…" Hinata wailed into his hands. "I don't know how to say this!"

Kenma frowned at the other boy. "Shoyo, are you wanting to court an omega?"

Shoyo looked up, eyes wide with wonder. "How did you do that?!"

"Who?"

"Well, you see, there is – I mean, I don't think I'm the only one… she seems to…"

"Are we talking about the first year manager?" Kenma finally sighed, tired of the brief and unhelpful words. And there was that look again. "I'm not really the person to ask," Kenma admitted slowly. "I know that there were omega's that asked for Kuroo's attention before I presented but he turned them down. Some alpha's asked me to consider…but, well, they didn't…fit."

"So there isn't any way to know? Not until I ask?" Shoyo questioned, dejected. He looked down at the field and Kenma followed his gaze to the blond haired manager. "I think – I think Kageyama also…and maybe Yamaguchi…"

"Yamaguchi?"

"Tsukishima's friend," Shoyo explained, a frown crossing his face.

Kenma shrugged as he recalled the brown haired, freckled first year. "All I can say is to try asking. If she doesn't feel anything, she'll tell you."

Shoyo wailed and Kenma's hands came up to cover his ears. The alpha could really be loud.

"Time to clean up," a soothing voice said from behind him. Kenma tilted his head up, looking into a pair of warm eyes. "The sooner we clean up, the sooner we head out." A soft hand ran through his hair and Kenma leaned into the touch he had been craving as he continued to stare up. "Come on," Akaashi said once more, moving to help Kenma get on his feet.

The clean-up went quickly and Kenma stood next to Kuroo and Bokuto as Karasuno loaded onto their bus. "Are we ready?" Kuroo questioned, glancing between the two. Akaashi appeared behind them, all four of their bags thrown over his shoulders.

They were ready.


	7. Domestic and Goodbye

A/N: Sorry guys, this is a bit shorter than usual. I'm not feeling great so I did what I could. Anyway, review and let me know what you think!

He was warm. Really, really warm. And happy. He felt his omega purring within his chest and he couldn't help but smile at the complete… contentment he felt. He snuggled deeper into the warmth that was cloaked around him. He pressed his face against the pillow and groaned in annoyance when said pillow began to shake. "Come on, kitten," Kuroo whispered, his voice tickling Kenma's hair. Ah. His pillow was Kuroo. "We've been waiting for you to get up."

…wait.

Kenma opened his eyes slowly, blinking sleepily as he registered everything around him. Kuroo was on his right, Bokuto on his left. Akaashi had somehow shifted so he was curled up on Kenma's legs, his head resting on Kuroo's thigh and his feet on Bokuto's legs. Kenma blinked down at Akaashi, wondering how he could possible find that position comfortable. He decided it really wasn't important at the moment and he shifted to extend his arms over his head and stretch out his back.

"Oh, Kenma really does look like a kitten!" Bokuto sound loudly as he studied Kenma's position. Kenma winced at the noise and instantly curled himself back up but he didn't admonish the boy. Not today. He could feel Bokuto's excitement, his happiness, and his pure…fondness toward the three of them. He felt many of the same things from Kuroo. Akaashi felt the same, though he seemed to share Kenma's content instead of the exhilaration. "Bo, when is your mom coming back?"

At the end of the camp, the four of them had come to Bokuto's house to complete the bond. Bokuto-san had decided to visit her sister and her circle to give them privacy. "She'll be back Saturday," Bokuto answered. He smiled brightly, moving up to rest on his elbows and survey the people around him. "Who's going to make breakfast?"

"I think that should be your job, Bokuto-san," Akaashi answered sleepily.

"Bu – Akaashi!"

"Hey, what happened to dropping the san after we're bonded?" Kuroo demanded, his left hand moving down to run through Akaashi's tangled hair.

Akaashi looked slightly startled at the words and Kenma had to crack a smile when he saw a minor blush crossing the other boys face. That smile quickly morphed into a frown when Bokuto sat up and the warmth pressed against Kenma's side disappeared. He twisted his upper body to push more against the warmth Kuroo offered. "Akaashi! You said-"

"I know what I said," Akaashi muttered. His eyes flashed up, meeting Kenma's briefly. Kenma nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Those eyes moved away from Kenma's and turned back to rest on the ceiling. "Bokuto."

Kenma watched in amusement as Bokuto's mouth dropped and his eyes began to widen. "AKAASHI!" Bokuto yelled, throwing himself down and tackling the beta. Kenma grabbed onto Kuroo's arm and pulled himself up to get his legs out from under the two boys. Kuroo laughed and helped him move up, away from the exuberant alpha and the struggling beta. "Bokuto!"

"Breakfast?" Kuroo whispered in his ear. Kenma nodded and the two of them moved around the alpha and beta and made their way toward the kitchen.

"He- Kenma! Kuroo! Hey!"

Kenma bit his lip, giving the beta a small wave as he stepped out of view. Kuroo laughed loudly as he began to search through the cabinets. "I think Akaashi might be a little..."

Oh, Kenma knew exactly what the beta was. He could feel the irritation that was coursing through the bond from Akaashi – but he could also feel the affection that was hidden underneath. "He'll be okay," Kenma replied, sliding into what had quickly become _his_ seat at the Bokuto family table. His entire body ached. It was a good ache, but an ache all the same. Kuroo turned to face him in amusement.

"I'm assuming this means you aren't going to help with breakfast?"

"Bokuto will help you," Kenma uttered. He avoided the chastising look Kuroo threw him and stared down at the table.

Bokuto ran in at that moment, leaning down and pressing his lips against Kenma's hair, before continuing on his way and throwing his arms around Kuroo. The bed-headed alpha laughed, sliding his arms around his bondmate and twirling them around the kitchen. Kenma watched the two for a moment then turned his head to look in the doorway. Akaashi was standing there, his hair ruffled and a glower on his face. Kenma held out a hand and the beta walked toward him slowly. Kenma gripped the hand that slid into his own and he gently pulled the beta closer to him. Akaashi sighed and came to stand by Kenma's chair. Kenma turned to he was facing the kitchen and he leaned back against the body standing behind him. He then moved his hand forward so Akaashi's arm came around his body. "Is this an apology?" Akaashi asked. Kenma didn't bother to respond, already hearing the amusement in the beta's voice and the love in the bond.

"Hey, pancakes!" Bokuto cheered, turning to face the two. He froze, blinking at the two of them, and then grabbed Kuroo.

"Bro-"

"Look! Look at them!"

Kenma's brow twitched but Akaashi just gripped him tighter. "Please continue with breakfast, Bokuto."

"Can you believe the two of them are with us?" Kuroo asked Bokuto seriously, causing Kenma's face to flare. He turned his head, burying his face in Akaashi's stomach. Why did those two have to be so embarrassing?

"Kuroo-" Akaashi paused as Kuroo gasped at the lack of honorific, "-please finish cooking. I'm afraid those pancakes might be-"

Bokuto wailed as a distinct odor filled the room. "-burning." Akaashi sighed.

It was about fifteen minutes, and many burnt pancakes, later that the four were finally able to eat. "So," Akaashi asked when they were halfway finished eating. "how do you feel, Kenma?"

Kenma felt his face flush. What was Akaashi asking exactly? He now had two more bites in addition to Kuroo's. Bokuto's was on his right shoulder while Akaashi's was on his left. Like Kuroo's, they were sore for the moment, but he knew they would all heal within the next couple of days. But Akaashi would have known this – he, like Kuroo and Bokuto – had Kenma's bite on the left side of his neck. He could see another mark on his right side, most likely Kuroo's, and he had a feeling Bokuto had bitten in the same shoulder he had bitten Kenma.

Could he be asking about…well, Kenma had hit his heat almost as soon as they stepped foot in the apartment. He was sore today, which he should be considering. He could honestly use a really hot bath or a back message.

But, well, Akaashi probably wasn't feeling much better.

"I meant the bond," Akaashi clarified after a moment, shifting awkwardly in his chair and wincing as he did so. Kuroo caught the wince and smirked. "Is it…"

Kenma shook his head once. He could still feel it. Under the active bond was another pull. He saw all three of his mates exchange a look across from him, but they all turned to him with reassuring looks. "Well," Kuroo said, clearing his throat, "I guess our circle will be…larger than normal. Hopefully not _too_ much larger."

"Even if it is," Akaashi interrupted, "everything will be fine. Now," he shifted once more, pain flashing over his face. "Kenma, what do you think about sharing a bath?"

"Oh ho ho," Kuroo leered, "what about-"

"A bath, Kuroo-san," Akaashi stated firmly. Kuroo scowled and began muttering about honorifics.

Bokuto jumped to his feet, "I'll get the bath started!" He declared, hurrying out of the kitchen. Akaashi fondly watched him go before finishing his breakfast. Kenma, who had already finished, moved toward the bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes for him and Akaashi. Bokuto yelled that the bath was ready and Kenma hurried into the bathroom to see a very nice looking bubble bath. Bokuto beamed at him. "Do you like it?"

Kenma nodded, giving the older boy a small smile, and moved to strip off the t-shirt he was wearing. It was Bokuto's shirt and noticeably big on him, but it was comfortable and smelled like the alpha, so Kenma was thinking about sneaking it into his bag when he left. Bokuto grabbed his hand and helped him into the bath. Kenma sank into the hot water, sighing deeply when he felt his muscles begin to relax.

He had just sat when Akaashi came in, clothes already off. Kenma moved forward and waited for Akaashi to slide in behind him. He did so quickly, hissing when the hot water enveloped him. Strong arms slithered around him just a moment later and Kenma found himself being pulled back against a hard chest.

Kenma wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but he knew by the time Kuroo came to urge them out, the skin on his fingers and toes were wrinkled. Kuroo pulled first Kenma and then Akaashi to their feet and the two boys stepped out of the tub and quickly slid into clean clothes. They moved into the main room to see that Bokuto had set up the pallet and had a pile of movies beside the television. "You two lay down!" He said, moving forward and resting a hand on both of their lower backs. He gently pushed them toward the pallet and when Akaashi went to sit, Bokuto frantically shook his head. "No! You two have to be in the middle!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes but moved toward the middle and Kenma followed. The two curled up together as Bokuto turned on the television. "Kuroo will be out in a minute," he told them, "and then I'll take a shower."

True to his words, Kuroo crept out of the bathroom and jumped over the couch and slid down onto the floor beside Akaashi. "Your turn," he told Bokuto, shaking his head. Kenma flinched back as the water from his hair flew toward him.

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his hands over his arms to clear away the water. "Thank you for that," he deadpanned.

Kuroo grinned in response and leaned down to lean his head on Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi yelled out, pushing Kuroo off of him. Kuroo was laughing as he moved back and Akaashi had pulled his shirt away from his body, glaring down at the soaking wet spot where Kuroo's mass of hair had rested. Kenma hid a smile behind his hand at the look on the beta's face.

"Damn it," Akaashi muttered as he pulled himself to his feet, "pain in the ass, Kuroo-san."

"You know you love me!" Kuroo laughed out as the beta pulled out a dry shirt.

"Bro, what did you do to Akaashi?!" Bokuto demanded as he moved out of the bathroom. He had donned a pair of shorts and left his chest bare. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "We said we would be nice to make them feel better!"

"Shouldn't the two of you always be nice?" Akaashi grumbled as he crawled back into his place between Kenma and Kuroo.

"I'm always nice," Kuroo contradicted as he slid his arm around Akaashi's waist.

Bokuto rolled his eyes as he sat beside Kenma, "Bro, you're, like, never nice."

Kuroo's eyes widened as he turned to glare at the other third year, "Hey! I am too!"

"Whatever you say," Bokuto responded. He placed his arm around Kenma's shoulders and the omega twisted to rest against that bare chest.

IF this was going to be the rest of his life, he thought he was doing pretty well.

For the moment, he was content to ignore pull buried beneath his active bonds. It could wait.

Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi spent every Saturday night at Bokuto's house. They met every Wednesday for dinner. And they messaged constantly. Kenma really couldn't imagine being any happier and he knew that his circle mates felt the same. He could feel it whenever they were together. Could feel when one of them was upset or hurt.

Like the day Bokuto landed wrong at practice. Kenma and Kuroo, who had been at their own practice, and both cried out at the sudden flare of pain in their right ankles. Kenma had moved toward the bench while his teammates bustled around him and Kuroo had moved toward the clubroom to grab his phone. When he was back a few moments later, the pain had faded and the message he showed Kenma had been from Akaashi, informing them that Bokuto had sprained his ankle.

Their teams had to play each other to get to Nationals and Kenma couldn't say he was happy about that fact. Nekoma had lost to Fukurōdani and, while he was happy for Bokuto and Akaashi, he also felt the deep sadness for and from Kuroo. Akaashi had pulled Bokuto away after the game and given Kenma a glance that told him he expected to speak to the omega later after everything was done. Kuroo had tried to hide it in front of the team, but he had cried on Kenma's shoulder when they were alone. It had taken Kenma some time to remind Kuroo that two teams from Tokyo made it to Nationals and they still had a shot.

Nekoma did end up making it to Nationals, along with Fukurōdani. They were all excited to find out that Karasuno had also made it. Unfortunately, Nekoma had been eliminated before they got to play their destined rivals, and Karasuno hadn't lasted much longer. Though Kuroo was upset and Kenma was at least a bit disappointed, they both celebrated with Bokuto and Akaashi when Fukurōdani managed to win Nationals.

Kuroo and Bokuto's performances had earned both of them scholarships to Todai and they had managed to secure bonded room in the university. A bonded room was bigger than those that were used for single beta's and alpha's, or those who's mates did not attend the school, as it was ready for a circle to grow.

"You and Akaashi can come each Saturday, just like we do now," the night before they moved his things to the dorm. "Akaashi will probably be later than you since his practice is later."

"I know."

"Bo and I probably won't be able to meet every Wednesday because our practice goes so late, but I think we should be able to meet occasionally-"

"I know."

"I know you and Akaashi are still planning on meeting, but if anything goes wrong, if you start to – well, you know to call me and Bo and we'll be right here."

"I know."

"I don't want you to-"

"Kuro, if anything happens, you'll know. I'll come to your dorm after practice on Saturdays. I'll meet Akaashi every Wednesday for dinner. We've talked about this."

Kuroo let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to be a mess."

"You'll have Bokuto," Kenma replied softly. "you two will be together."

Kuroo's arms tightened, "Kenma, you and I haven't been apart for twenty-four hours since… well, since we met. Things are going to be different. For both of us."

"I know, Kuro."

"I just-"

"Sleep now."

"Kitten-"

"If you don't let me sleep, I won't go with you tomorrow."

"You know you wouldn't be able to-"

"Kuro."

"Fine."


	8. A Great Mix

A/N: Okay, this is the end of part one of the Circle Trilogy! The first part of part two will be posted tonight - there is a reason I'm ending the story here, so...yeah, sorry? As always, let me know what you think!

Kenma couldn't say he was happy. Not really. At first, it hadn't been too horrible. He wasn't used to being by himself but he figured that the feeling of wrongness would disappear with time. He would get used to no one cuddling up to him in the night. He would fall asleep without that warmth instead of just lying in bed for hours. He would stop reaching out for a drink that wasn't there (Kuroo always seemed to have drinks/food sitting beside Kenma when he got too involved in his games). He would get himself up each morning and get to practice instead of being late. He would stop talking out loud to someone that wouldn't respond. Eventually.

But, here he was, two months in and nothing seemed to be getting better. He was vice captain of Nekoma and he was late to practice almost every morning. When he did arrive, he was so dead on his feet that he might as well have not been there at all. He tried to act like everything was fine, that he didn't set the ball to someone that wasn't there. Their newest middle blocker was shorter than Kuroo and the toss was consistently off. He noticed his teammates glancing at each other each time the ball fell to the floor and coach had pulled him aside more than once to talk to him about training with their new first year, like he had done the year before with Lev. But Kenma knew it wouldn't help. If he actually thought about it, he would be able to set it perfectly. The problem wasn't that he couldn't synch with the newest starter, it was that he was used to someone else being in that position.

Kenma had also never been one for homework and he was now completely aware of just how often Kuroo had forced him to complete an assignment. His participation in class was dropping and, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't seem to get everything done on time.

So, his new routine consisted of pulling himself out of bed each morning, barely making it to practice where he got a lecture from coach and then from Yamamoto, going to class where he then got a lecture from his teacher and usually some form of punishment, got to practice late in the afternoon after being held back by said teacher, and then made his way home where he was usually so tired, he merely fell onto his bed and buried himself in the sweatshirt Kuroo left behind. He spoke Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi often, usually over Skype. They each asked him how he was and he always responded that everything was fine. He knew they didn't believe him, knew that the three of them had to have talked about him when he wasn't there. Akaashi had made sure they met each Wednesday and he caught the beta's eyes studying him more and more. He noticed that those nights became longer and Akaashi always made sure that Kenma was able to press up against him. The two spent every Saturday night in the dorm with Bokuto and Kuroo. They continued the tradition of making a nest on the floor of the main room and Kenma usually sat between Kuroo's legs, his back against the alpha. Bokuto would sit on Kuroo's right, Akaashi on his left, and the four of them would wrap themselves around one another. It was only at this moment that Kenma felt he could actually relax. He felt content being there with the three of them. But…he was never truly happy. Not when he knew that the next day he would once again be alone.

The contact he had with his mates was just enough that he wasn't worried about dropping but… well, if he didn't do something it might be a concern. If an omega was separated from their mates, friends and family were extremely important. But, well, Kenma didn't really have any close friends. He had the volleyball team, but no one he completely relied upon. Kuroo was always that person. There was Shoyo, but he was even further away than Kuroo. And his family was trying to help, he knew that, but he wasn't sure it was enough. His parents had always loved him and been good to him, but even they admitted that they had taken a back seat over the years. He and Kuroo had been completely dependent on one another, so much so that even Kenma hadn't realized how little he relied on his family.

His parents had taken to pulling him into the family room each night, his mother cuddling beside him on the couch with his dad on her left and his father on Kenma's right. They asked him constantly if he needed anything. Kuroo's family had stopped by more than once, his mother pulling him into his arms to let Kenma breath in the familiar scent. It just made him long more for what was missing. He knew that everything he said and did was being relayed so he kept the thoughts to himself.

It all came to a head during Golden Week. Like the year before, Nekoma had decided to travel to play Karasuno instead of joining Fukurōdani for their camp. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi hadn't been happy about the news.

"Kitten, are you sure you'll be fine?" Kuroo asked, the concern showing on his face. Kenma nodded his head toward the monitor quickly. No, no he wasn't sure. But they didn't need to know that. They didn't need to worry about him when they all had their own things to focus on."If you're worried, Bo and I can try to make it to-"

"You have practice," Kenma cut in, his hands inching toward his DS. He pulled it in front of him, turning his focus to the game. If he looked at that, they wouldn't be able to see how unsure he was about what he was saying. "Akaashi has the camp. We're only planning on being there the first part of the week."

"Yes," Akaashi said slowly, carefully. "However, you are leaving Saturday morning and returning Tuesday. We will be missing our usual meeting Saturday night and Fukurōdani's camp does not end until that Friday."

Kenma didn't bother to reply. He knew this already. They all knew he knew this already. He would be with his mates on Saturday, see Akaashi on his own that Wednesday, and then leave Saturday morning. He was always antsy on Saturday's, his omega clawing at him, willing him to see his mates. But he wouldn't be able to. Instead, he would leave that morning with the team and return three days later. Because of Fukurōdani's camp, he would not be able to see Akaashi that Wednesday, as usual.

"We are only practicing the first half of the week!" Bokuto cut in, his usual smile nowhere in sight. It had been replaced by a frown and even through the screen, Kenma could see the alpha's arms flexing as he clenched and unclenched his fists on his thigh. "Kenma, you could come here Wednesday and stay until Sunday! Akaashi, you come after the camp!" He demanded loudly.

"Yes," Akaashi responded, somewhat impatiently for the usually stoic beta, "but that isn't the issue. Kenma, going over a week without-"

"I'll be fine," Kenma responded, hoping that it was true. "Besides, Shoyo will be there."

Kuroo chuckled but they could all tell how forced the sound was, "Yeah, well, shrimpy will definitely help. But I still don't like it."

"I'll be fine," Kenma repeated once more. The steal in his voice was apparently enough for the three of them to change the topic, but even while looking at his DS, Kenma could see the worry etched on his mates faces over the screen.

And they had been right to worry. Because here it was, just one day after they left, and Kenma wasn't sure he was going to be able to finish this match, much less the ones that were scheduled after. Like the year before, coach had set up a round of different schools for them to play. The first practice match was against Aobajōsai, a school they had never played before but Kenma had heard about often from Shoyo. They were good, very good, but Kenma could tell that they had yet to completely click without "the great king" and ace he heard so much about. However, Kenma's legs were barely holding him up and his hands were shaking, making his tosses go off course. The looks his teammates were throwing him didn't help, as they weren't angry or upset, but all seemed to just have this knowing expression. Like they had expected him to be a mess. He didn't like it. He didn't like not feeling in control, he didn't like that everyone was looking at him, and he didn't like that he knew he shouldn't even be playing right now. He was well aware that coach would have pulled him already if they had a backup setter. There was a first year that Kenma was working with during practice, but he hadn't come this weekend, as they only brought the starting players. Not that he was ready to play with the team, anyway. He still needed a lot more practice.

Nekoma had barely managed to win the first match and Aobajōsai had won the second. They were getting ready to play the third when coach pulled Kenma to the side. "I spoke with Kuroo Friday," he informed Kenma, making the omega's gold eyes widen. Since when was Kuroo speaking to coach? How much did Kuroo know, exactly, about the last couple of months? Had he told Bokuto and Akaashi? "He was worried about what would happen this weekend. Your mates came up with a…solution," Kenma took a step back, not sure what to think about the way his coaches eyes twinkled at him. The old man turned and pulled a black practice shirt out of a bag. Kenma moved before he realized he was even doing so, grabbing the shirt from the startled hands and pressing it against his nose. It was Kuroo's old shirt, the one he had practiced in the year before, and it was clear the boy had done so again sometime recently. On top of the alpha's overwhelming scent, Kenma was also able to smell Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Go change," Coach chuckled, slapping his hand down on Kenma's shoulder. "Have to admit, I had hoped to wait a little longer to give it to you, but…"

But Kenma was already losing it after twenty-four hours. He felt his cheeks burn as he quickly moved away from the curious teams, pulling the practice shirt on and taking a deep, calming breath. His entire body relaxed as the smell surrounded him. It wasn't enough to completely sooth him, only being able to feel their touch would do that, but this was enough to keep him from panicking.

He moved back onto the court and he saw his entire team smile. Lev, the idiot he was, instantly commented that the omega smelled better. Kenma rolled his eyes in response and ignored the victorious looks his teammates shot each other as the third match began.

It ended quickly, Kenma was finally able to focus on what was happening around him and quickly picked up the weaknesses in Aobajōsai's defense. The entire opposing team was glaring at him by the time it was over, and Kenma moved to the side slightly, standing behind the much taller Lev to head off their glares.

That night, when the rest of the team was sleeping, Kenma pulled out his phone.

 _Kenma: Thank you._

 _Kuroo: Youre welcome kitten_

 _Bokuto: KENMA! HOW ARE YOU? DID IT HELP?! I WRE IT PRAC ON WED, AKAASHI THUR, AND KUROO FRI. THEN KUROO CALLED UR COACH AND HE PICKED IT UP_

 _Kenma: yes it helped._

 _Akaashi: How did your game go? You said it was against Aobajōsai?_

 _Kenma: we won._

 _Kuroo: ooh, good to know. I have an annoying setter to talk to_

 _Akaashi: Kuroo, leave Oikawa alone._

 _Kuroo: nope._

 _Bokuto: U SHOULD HEAR THEM. SOMETIMES I THINK THEY H8 EACH OTHER_

 _Bokuto: BUT THEN THEY SEEM GR8_

 _Bokuto: ITS WEIRD_

 _Kuroo: he's annoying. He can pick out the smallest detail and twist it around to get under your skin_

 _Akaashi: Sounds familiar._

 _Kenma: Hes like you_

 _Bokuto: I LIKE HIM. HES FUN_

 _Kuroo: shut up. Go to sleep._

The next day brought the match with Karasuno. Shoyo had thrown his arms around Kenma the moment they saw one another and Kenma sighed in contentment at the touch given to him from the younger alpha. It wasn't enough to settle him, as Shoyo was a close friend and not a mate, but it certainly helped. "Kenma! How are you?! Are you excited?! I can't wait! Our first years are-"

"Don't tell him anything, dumbass," an angry voice cut in as someone reached over to pull Shoyo off of the omega. Kenma almost scowled at the loss but the urge faded when he saw the furious scowl on Karasuno's setter. "He'll use it against us!"

"Ah, he'll figure it out anyway! It's _Kenma_!" Shoyo squawked, pulling himself away from the other alpha.

"That doesn't mean you have to tell him! At least it takes more time when he has to figure it out!"

"Oi, are you two done?" another voice questioned. Kenma's back stiffened as the words rolled over him. "We need to get to the gym," it continued. The person in question stepped toward them and Kenma felt his entire body shift toward the beta. That smell. It was like…like strawberries. Like a warm, strawberry tart. He wanted to be closer.

The thought had barely crossed his mind when he realized that he was, in fact, closer. Too close, actually. He had moved at some point and was only inches away from the blond, his arm brushing against the other boy. Kenma could actually feel the heat coming from the beta's body. "Uh, Kenma?" Shoyo questioned, laughter and confusion ringing through the questioning tone.

Kenma quickly took a step back, bowing his head lightly to hide his burning cheeks behind his hair. What – what was that? He knew he had felt something toward the first – no second year now – toward the second year in the past but he hadn't thought…

"Excuse me," he muttered, quickly moving around them and toward his waiting teammates.

He avoided looking toward Tsukishima the rest of the day, instead choosing to focus on these first years Shoyo had started to brag about. Truthfully, there only seemed to be two, one that had made the starting lineup and the other that stood beside Tsukishima's freckled friend. What was his name again? He knew Shoyo had mentioned it…

He saw why Shoyo had been impressed by the first year. He was good and had good instincts. He was still working toward functioning completely with the team, though, and those small missteps were easy to exploit. Nekoma ended up taking full victory, though Karasuno had won the second game. Kenma knew that his own team was going to have to practice because when the summer training camp came around, Karasuno would easily have all of the pieces in place and would be hard to contend with. They needed to make sure they were ready.

It was kind of exciting.

"Kenma-san," there it was again. They were cleaning up the gym and Kenma had made sure to stay away from the young middle blocker, but there he was. He could have sworn the blond was on the other side of the gym with the freckled second year. How had he gotten this close without Kenma noticing?

"Just Kenma," he muttered, looking toward the floor and bowing his head slightly.

"Kenma then," Tsukishima said, his voice slightly impatient. "Are you alright?"

Kenma blinked at the words. Was he…? He glanced up, seeing the blond shift on his feet uncomfortably. He met Kenma's eyes briefly before looking away, "Kuroo-san messages me occasionally. He asked me to check when you were…"

Oh, Kenma was going to kill him.

"Ah, they, um, yeah," for the first time in his life, he couldn't actually think of the words he wanted to use. He ended up motioning toward his shirt, hoping the blond would be able to understand what he was saying. He saw Tsukishima's lips twitch up fleetingly in response.

"Yes, I can smell their…stench," he snarked and Kenma felt his own lips move up in response. He knew the blond was just being, well, himself. He had a feeling the second year wouldn't have bothered to approach him if he truly thought the smell was unpleasant, not even if Kuroo asked him to do so.

Why did that make Kenma's insides flutter?

"It was a good game," Tsukishima said a moment later and Kenma bit his lip to stop from smiling. Tsukishima seemed to be almost as bad as he was at communication but just the fact that the beta hadn't walked away and was trying to actually start a conversation meant a lot to Kenma.

"You're first years are off," Kenma replied. He winced as the words left his mouth. Probably not the best thing to say during a first, real conversation. Kuroo would have rolled his eyes and stepped in to save the exchange. But Kuroo wasn't here. Which meant the second year would most likely decide Kenma wasn't worth it and walk away.

"So are yours," Tsukishima responded instantly, surprising the omega. "You just don't have the idiot duo on your team," he motioned toward Kagayma and Shoyo who appeared to be having some sort of race to see who could sweep the quickest.

Odd.

Kenma let his eyes flicker to the side of the gym, looking pointedly toward the libro and ace from Karasuno. "I think you have more than _one_ pair."

Tsukishima let out a startled laugh, which he quickly hid behind his hand. "Ah, but you're forgetting your own problem children," he replied, inclining his head.

Kenma followed his gaze and scowled when he saw Yamamoto joining Karasuno's ace in some sort of stare down and Lev running around waving his arms wildly behind Shoyo. "Well, two is better than four."

"But ours isn't our captain."

"Point," Kenma relented, moving to wrap his arms around himself. A wave of his mates scent hit him when he did so, mixing with the scent of Tsukishima in front of him.

His omega purred.


	9. Epilogue

Kenma shifted impatiently as the train finally pulled into his station. He gripped the strap of his bag as the doors slid open and he hurried out. Golden eyes frantically searched the station, looking for a certain set of alphas.

He didn't want long.

"Kenma!" Two voices hollered just before the omega found himself swarmed by two very familiar scents. Kenma felt his eyes water in relief as two pairs of arms wrapped around him tightly. "Are you okay?" Kuroo asked frantically, his hands gripping Kenma's waist. "We were seriously freaking out."

"Fine," Kenma muttered, his head buried in Bokuto's shoulder as Kuroo pressed up behind him. "The shirt helped. And…so did others."

"Others?" Bokuto asked in confusion, his arms tightening.

Kenma merely hummed and let himself fall more fully against the alpha. This. He needed this. The shirt had helped, sure, but nothing beat the true scent of his mates when they were standing in front of him.

Too bad one wasn't here.

"Let's get home," Kuroo said gruffly as he began to usher Kenma toward the exit. "We'll make you something. And I'm sure you need rest. Did you get any sleep this week?"

Kenma didn't bother to respond. He knew that the older boy only had to look at him face on to know the answer to that question. Kuroo hand his arm wrapped around Kenma's waist, Bokuto's around his shoulders, as they somehow managed to walk toward the dorms. "Akaashi will be here as soon as his camp ends on Saturday," Bokuto informed him loudly, as if Kenma hadn't already been aware of that fact.

Kenma nodded but didn't have a chance to answer as a certain… scent caught his attention. It calmed him. It pulled him.

It scared him.

Kenma froze as the scent moved closer. They had just stepped into the building and were making their way toward Kuroo and Bokuto's room. He had never noticed the scent before. How was he able to smell it so strongly now? Especially after the…pull he had felt toward Tsukishima the past few days.

He had really thought the blond was going to be someone he needed to speak to his mates about.

So what was _this_?

Kuroo and Bokuto had both stopped and were staring at him in confusion. Kenma knew they were trying to talk to him, to ask him what was going on, but he couldn't make himself move. Couldn't make himself respond. He felt like…like this was something he needed. That he couldn't miss it.

The scent grew overwhelming and Kenma spun on his heel to face it. He knew his wide eyes must have looked somewhat deranged as he stared into a pair of light brown ones. But they were looking just as confused as they stared back at him.

Like they didn't understand what was happening either.

"Yoohoo!"


End file.
